Angelo Di Nerezza
by aDORKable-Rob
Summary: Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Title: Angel of Darkness

Writing By: Krissy

Paring: Edward/Bella

Rating: M

Chapter Name: I Love Bows!

Words in Chapter:

Song(s) For Chapter: Evil Angel By: Breaking Benjamin

Summary: After the Cullens left Bella the Volturi found out and took her to Volterra. They changed Bella and figured out she has many powers. Bella is now the 'Angel of Darkness' and is nothing but pure hate. What happens when the Cullens come to see the Angel of Darkness and Bella makes them prisoners in the Volturi Castle and drains them of their powers, almost like their human. Will Bella ever forgive them? Will Edward win back her love or will Alec hold it?

AN: So this is my BRAND NEW STORY! I hope you guys like it and Im sorry that I wont be updating as fast as I would like. I hope you like this story and review it, alert it, and favourite it! OH!!!!!!! **Maybe** If I Get Over 20 reviews I will post a chapter faster? So reviews would rock Please!!!!!!!!!

The first part of this story is the Preface and then the rest is Chapter 1 by the way. The Cullens left Bella on May 28th instead of September something. Bellas bday is now May 24th, kay?I also love giving you the looooooooooooooooong names of clothes thats why when i tell you what anyones wearingit so loooong.  
PICS ARE ON PROFILE!!!

ALSO BELLA IS NOOOT A SLUT (in a way) IN THIS STORY, SHE JUTS DRESSES LIKE ONE (KINDA) AND SHES BITCHY, VERY BITCHY. WELL NOT WITH JACOB OR THE VOLTURI, SOMETIMES!!

* * *

~BPOV~

_"Your just a meaningless human to me Bella."_

_"This was all just a little game, naive human."_

_"It'll be like I never existed."_

_"I don't want you anymore"_

That last one cut the deepest.

I always knew I wasn't good enough for the bronzed-haired Greek god. I was just a weak little human. I was boring. Brown eyes, brown hair, not really a sense of style. The Cullen's were inhumanly beautiful, fun, strong, just well, perfect. I was not. I knew that Edward and the Cullen's would get bored of me and move on I just didn't want to believe it.

I was here now in my room wearing my sweats and holey green shirt letting the pain consume me.

"Hey Bella?" My father, Charlie, said from the other side of my bedroom door. I got up and quickly rearranged myself and opened the door. Charlie was standing there with his police uniform on. Charlie looked me over and frowned.

"Bella..." He said, worry and sadness colouring his tone. We stared at each other awkwardly till he broke the silence. "The police department down in Oregon need me. There is a very bad case of 21 murders in 4 days. There are no gun wounds or anything. It looks like an animal could of gotten it but the bodies are in alley ways and such. But I'm telling you to much now. I need to go down to Oregon for a week or so but...." I know he didn't want to leave me alone here. In all honesty. I'm a wreck. I dont eat, sleep, talk unless I'm spoken to. Im a walking zombie. I never cry but I have terrible nightmares that leaves Charlie up all night from my screams.

"Dad," My voice cracked " i'll be fine okay?" He looked at me and gave me the 'Seriously Bella?" Look.

"Bella. You, your, not the same anymore, sweetheart. You scream like your being killed or shot at night, you walk like your being dragged around, you never talk, or eat. You don't do anything. Bella you are dead inside because of what that Cullen boy did to you. Bella he isn't coming back, Accept that!" Charlie said, his eyes pleading. I felt the tears well up in my eyes. Hes not coming back. But he used me like a piece of crap. Used my heart then stomped it on the ground. He killed me and he took over my life. All the Cullen's did. They took my heart, my life, everything! I'm a hole. There is a hole in my chest that can never be filled again! The left their stupid imprint in my chest and I am not okay with that. I am not there little pet human! I have feelings and a brain and the used them against me! My mind filled with rage and anger built up in my mind. The faces of all the Cullen's flashed in my mind. Esme, my mother. Carlisle, my father. Emmett and Jasper, my loving brothers. Alice, My best friend. Rosalie, I loved her even if she hated me. and Edward, the asshole who played with my heart. The all played with my heart. I almost respect Rosalie. Almost. She hated me and knew they were doing this but she still didn't tell me. For that I could kill her!

Charlies right they arent coming back and I need to get over it.

"You are right dad. He isn't coming back, they aren't coming back and I need to let go of them. He used me like a tissue. Wiped his nose with me then threw me in the trash! He is an asshole who deserves to burn in the lowest pit in hell. All of them do. They used me, played my heart and mind. The killed me emotionally, mentally and physically. For all of this I hatethem so much. I don't want to know them. I love you dad but i wish I never came here! I would of never meet the stupid, ass-wipes, shit, ass, dumb, retarded, fucking Cullen's! I hate them!" Charlie looked at me in shock and my fist clenched together.

"Okay Bella calm down." He said and started to pull me towards my bed. "I don't like them too, but Carlisle and Esme aren't that bad right?" I knew Charlie adored them and I hated them for that.

"Dad! They played with my heart too dad. It heart nearly as much when the left then when the mutants pixie stick and Fuckward left. The were like my second parents. I loved them and the left. Would you ever leave me!?" I looked at him in question, my eyebrows raised. Charlie shook his head. "No you wouldn't!," I stood up from the bed. "You never, ever leave your child behind! They left me! The mid git left me, the big brain dead bear left me, the stupid, self centered, vain blond bitch left me. And the one that hurt the most. The stupid, dip shit, asshole named Edward Anthony Masen Cullen left me too and guess what?! Now I could care less. I hate them, I want them to burn in the deepest pit of hell. I hate them!" I shrieked the last part out and went over to punch the mirror on my wall. I punched it and my hand started to bleed but I never noticed the pain, I threw all my books off my bookshelf and threw my laptop to the floor, sadly it didn't break, but cracked. I saw Charlie get up and come towards me and I leaped forward and punched his jaw. He staggered back but I didn't care, I was seeing red.

"Stupid ass Cullen's! They left me here!" I saw Charlie reach for his cell. "Billy, I need Jacob, Sam, Seth Jared and Paul over here. Bella is losing it, badly...... She punched me and a mirror........Thanks Billy" I heard Charlie say, even as my ears were ringing. I ran to my closet and started riping all the clothes out. I threw open my window and threw them out of the window. Ha there goes the memories of the stupid future seeking Alice! I ran and threw my bed spread out the window. I need to burn these things. Fuckward touched them. Ew! I again saw Charlie reach out and grab my hands and I pulled them away fast enough but he then wrapped his arms round my chest. I lent down and bit his hand, very hard.

"Ow! Shit, crap, Bella, crap!" Charlie screamed. I saw blood come from his hand but I was to out of control. So I gave myself to the anger and pain, forgetting Charlie and his cries of pain. I ran down the stairs and heard Charlies clomps. I ran to the living room and pushed the tv of the stand smashing the screen.

"Nooo, Crap! Isabella, calm down! Shit, my hand! Isabella Marie Swan!" Charlie screamed out. I flipped the coffee table over and it cracked too.

"Stupid, heart playing Cullen's!" I screamed out and I pushed the 3,000 dollar sound system to the floor, it not breaking till I started kicking it around the room. I heard 2 cars pull up in the drive way, but I was too overtaking. I saw Charlie move to the door in my side vision and I ran to kill the kitchen. I threw open the fridge door and knocked all the food out and then I went to the knife drawer. I took out the butchers knife and turned around.

"Wooo!" I saw 5 very tall Indian men as they took a few steps back. I threw the knife into the nearest wall and took another knife and another, picturing the Cullen's bodies.

"Stupid!" I screamed at the picture of Emmett in my mind that I designed on the wall. I hit his dick. Ha, now he cant fuck Rosalie, good. "Stupid motherly love!" I imagined Esme standing beside Emmett and I hit her stomach. Her baby. My mind automatically went to that. I hate Esme now but her baby dieing is sad. I then imagined Rosalie beside Emmett, on his left side there arms around each other. I threw the knife towards her face, the part of her body she was most proud of. "Stupid, vain, self conceited, bitch!" I then had Carlisle holding Esme from behind and I went straight for his forehead. If he cant think he cant be a fucking doctor. "Stupid ass-ed, lots of money making doctor!" I imagined Alice grinning and standing on Esme right. I threw it and it hit her left eye. Her face going blank, her eyes going glassy and hard came into my mind. Her vision look. "Retarded, always happy, energetic, va-pixie!" I nearly said vampire. That wouldn't go over well. I then imagined Jasper, holding Alice's hand. I nearly gagged and threw the knife straight to his leg. "Out of control idiot!" I know hes a vampire and I am a human with Delicious blood but really buddy! Get a grip already! 97 years is a long time! Then at last, I pictured the man who had ripped my heart out, killed it, shot it. The man who caused nightmares and caused my turning into a zombie. Edward. I saw him standing there smiling holding a strawberry blond vampire I didn't know. The girl vampire was the least to say, stunningly perfect. She was 5'8 and had round D cups boobs. She had curves in the right places and long, luscious strawberry blond hair. She was wearing a tight, mid thigh, dark pink dress that seemed to make her glow like a freaking princess. She smirked at me as did all the other Cullen's.

"See Bella, this is what Edward needs. Someone less boring. Un-like you, I'm beautiful and can hold a mans heart for more then 10 minutes." Her voice like chimes but the most snobbiest and bitchyist voice Ive ever heard. Everyone of them, the Cullen's, laughed and I saw Edward look down at the bitch with love in his eyes and some how that didn't bother me.

"See Bella? This is a real woman. She is unerring, exquisitely sexy in every aspect, insanely smart, gives a very delectable blow job."-He said that with a smirk and smugness in his deep, amber eyes-" You just a piece of crap, so boring. Brown hair, brown eyes and I, a vampire, has more colour to my skin then you. Your to average for me. I could of got someone better to string along then you. You, your to plain for my liking." Edward said, smug and arrogantly. "Tanya here"-He stroked her face as she snuggled closer to him- "is fu filling my needs, you weak, silly, little human girl. I'm sorry, but you are just not good enough for my perfect family." He said again and kissed Tanya's head. I growled in anger as they all disappeared, laughing at my anger and dispare. I threw the sharp knife to the cut up wall and screamed out in rave. I turned around to see the 5 guys, a man in a wheelchair and Charlie there staring at me in worry and fear. I screamed again and started picking up the plates to through. I threw the first one towards the knife wall and before I could get another one, 2 big arms were wrapped around me and I couldn't move. I looked up and saw a very cute boy. He had long black hair half up and down and a grey fitted looking shirt. He had brown eyes, full of worry, and creamy tan looking skin. He was very cute indeed, but more brotherly cute. I screamed and thrashed in his arms. His arms felt comforting, like Fuckwards arms so I thrashed , screamed and wiggled around even harder.

"Let me down, asshole! Charlie! Make him let go off me! Ahhhh!" I screamed louder then I thought I have before. 2 other boys, that looked like the man holding me, moved forward and helped the man take me to the living room. I was pinned under the weakest looking one who really sure as hell wasn't weak.

"Bella you need to calm down." The man straddling me said. Anger again bubbled up in me. Calm down? Hell, I'll show them calm.

"Calm down?," I said deadly calm " Calm down? Well sweetheart I would calm down except for the fact, that I am mad!" I screamed the last 4 words in his ear and he pulled away, letting me up I turned to run but then, in a very Bella like fashion, I tripped over the broken TV. I lifted my head up and saw the living room for the first time. There was glass everywhere and the coffee table, i loved, was broken. The couch had some of my blood on it from my hand that I could know feel. The pain in my hand as horrible. I looked at Charlie and saw the blood on the towel he had it wrapped up in. I did all this. I did all of it. I looked down away from the boys that were staring at me in fear, worry, surprise and shock. I began to cry, and curled up into a ball, loosing all control. Loosing it all.

My mind was now going to be officially freed of the Cullen Family. Hopefully I will never see the scum bags again in my life.

I let my mind just shut down, shut down all thoughts of the Cullen's and let the pain and sorrow take over.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I fell asleep in the glass of the tv, the glass in my hand, my fathers wound and the hole in my heart still throbbing wildly.

* * *

Chapter one:

(2 weeks after Bellas break down)

BRIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

That was tha last bell of the year. Junior was officially over and I was free for 2 months. I could hear everyone scream and start talking with excitement. I saw Mike Newton jump on the table and start doing stupid dance moves.

"What time is it!? Summer time! Its our vacation!!!!" He sang that whole song with everyone, even I joined in for a few sentence. I sighed in relief as his face turned bright and happy and he threw the papers in his desk above his head. I grinned happy and walked out the class door with everyone. I walked down the halls with my best friend Angela and her boyfriend Ben. We got to my old, rusted, red Chevy truck and I hugged Angela.

"Have fun in California! Your so lucky" I said as I let go of Angela. Ben and Angela were going to California for a month. Of course Angela's big sister Brittany and her Fiance Troy were coming too. Adult supervision I guess. Brittany wasnt the most...repsonsible person, Exact opposite of Angela. I liked Troy though.

"Yes we will. Have fun in Forks," I had to stay here in dreary ol Forks. "Don't get a sunburn. Tan marks suck." Angela said to lighten the mood. It did. I laughed and shoved her and I then went to hug Ben.

"Make sure she doesn't fry her brain in that California sun, I will need her next year for Calculus." I said as both of us laughed and Angela huffed at my comeback.

"Have my promise. I need her brain too, who would help with my WOW game?" Ben asked, jokingly. Ben did play WOW sometimes. He stopped playing because Angela could kick his butt. Heck, I beat his butt and I had never played before.

"Hey, you could use me for that thank you. Your just sad you lost to two girls" I said smirking and he did too. After hugging Angela again I got into my mammoth of a truck and headed out.

I turned into our driveway ad had a creepy feeling that someone was watching me. I looked around and saw the bush by my house move. I quickly moved inside the house. I locked the doors and went to watch some TV in the living room. I was Watching 'Say Yes To The Dress' on TLC and felt a presence behind me. I slowly turned around to see a face right in front of mine. I screamed and fell off the couch.

"Hahahaha!" Jacobs laughter echoed through the house. "You should of seen your face! Haha!" Jake kept on laughing and I was straight pissed.

"Jacob Kyle Black! That scared my shitless!" I said and I hit his arm and he feigned an injury.

"Ogh, I think Im dieing!" He said loudly as he sunk to the floor clutching his arms pretending to faint. I just rolled my eyes and laid on top of him.

"I hate you soooo much right now" I said as his body shook with silent laughs. I gave him my 'shut-the-fuck-up-or-else-Ill-kick-you-were-it-hurts-most' look and he immediately sobered up. Jake was my best friend. He was the man to hold me down in the kitchen when I was......out of control. Jake had blond, silky, black hair and was very strong. He was 17 and had a 6 pack! Jacob was always so sweet and lovable. He always made you laugh or feel better and was the best at working on cars. He rebuilt a Red '67 Volkswagen with black interior. I loved the car.

"How the hell did you get in anyway?" I asked him, pushing his long hair away from his face. He smiled.

"I wanted to scare you so I hide in the bushes and saw you grab the key from under the eave. When you went inside I heard you lock the door and I waited for a few minutes and opened the door slowly and put the key back. I saw you and I just had to do it." He said laughing again, I stick my tongue out.

We still layed on the floor and talked for hours, 6:58 to be exact, and I went to reply to something that Jake had just said, but Jake's Cell Phone Went Off.

~Hold it together, birds of a feather,  
Nothing but lies and crooked wings.  
I have the answer, spreading the cancer,  
You are the faith inside me.

No, don't  
Leave me to die here,  
Help me survive here.  
Alone, don't remember, remember~

"Hello?" Jacob asked as I hummed the tone to his ring tone. It was by my favourite band, Breaking Benjamin. "Hey dad......do I have to?......Are you dieing?......Then I don't need to me home........I'm with Bel-.........Shut up dad! She may here you....(blush).....Dad!!....okay,okay............yes bye." Jake looked at me, cheeks slightly red, and smiled sadly.

"Gotta go? I asked him and he nodded pulling us up off the ground.

"What are you gonna do for the rest of the night?" He asked.

"Ill probably do my homework," lie "and then go for a walk in the woods." Truth. I knew I was in deep crap and looking up at Jake's furious, now completely red face, confirmed that.

"You may not go into those woods alone at night. Okay Isabella, no! You can be hurt, killed for gods sake! Bella okay, I cant loose you!" He yelled outraged. I looked in his eyes and saw the anger, concern and......love. I knew the day I met Jake that something like that would happen, he would fall in love with me. I knew it wouldn't be me that would fall in love. I'm incapable of love. Thanks Fuckward!

"Jacob listen, I will be fine, I did it last night and Im still alive right?" Lie, I didn't go into the woods last night. I went to La Push

"Bella,......just......Be back in this house before 10:00 okay? I will call you and if you don't answer Ill be here before you can say 'I'm a rubber ducky!' " Jacob asked holding my small hands in his big, warm ones. I chuckled and nodded my head. I could do 10.

Jake pulled me into one of his warm, inviting hugs and let me go. We exchanged goodbyes and he reminded me about 10:00. I nodded annoyed and he left. I saw his rabbit go down the road and I ran upstairs to my tiny bedroom and changed from my jeans and t shirt to my other clothes, the ones I preferred. I put on my Tripp Blue Crinkle Bow Ruffle Skirt, a Red Buffalo Plaid Halter Corset, Black Fishnet Tights, Turquoise Leopard Heels, Pink Satin Bow Dangle Earrings, Black Hematite Stone Bow Necklace and lastly my favorite ring.  
My Red Rhinestone BOW RING. Yeah I kinda have a thing for bows right now. I did my make-up a red smokey eye and I put on some bright green lipstick, that stayed on forever! I was very outrageous. My whole persona changed when The Cul-crappers left. I changed my whole look. I went to the Hot Topic and bought skirts, and corsets, fishnets, all of it. I was very dark and crazily outgoing. I had crazy lipstick, eyeshadow, eyeliner, you name the tipe of make up. Im sure I had purple bronzer somewhere too. Pinks, Lime Greens, Yellows, Blues, Greys, I had it all! Charlie nearly had a heart attack when I came downstairs 5 days after my...breakdown.

_**FLASHBACK**_

**I was coming downstairs for some breakfast before school started. The weekend just ended and I had gone shopping. Hot Topic is now my heaven. I could hear my father, Charlie, rustling in the kitchen and couldn't help but wonder what his response to my new look would be. I looked down at myself and then shrugged oh well. I just leaned against the wall watching Charlie pour himself from Nesquik cereal his back faced away from me. I cleared my throat to make my presence known. Charlie must of heard me because he responded.**

**"Hey, morning kiddo." He said in a jolly mood. He picked up his cereal and turned around so I could see his face and he could see me. "What the hell!" He yelled out, not before dropping the bowl of cereal on the ground, shattering it. Oh well I'm not picking it up. I shoved myself off the wall and did a little spin, with a super model pose at the end. **

**"Do you like it dad?" I asked, smiling. He looked me up and down and staggered back.**

**"What the hell are you wearing!?" He yelled out, his face paper white. I looked down again.**

**"I went and re-vamped my fucked up wardrobe yesterday. Hot Topic is so fucking amazing!" I could really tell Charlie was new to my foul language. Get used to his it pops, I though annoyed. He looked me up and down again, his face going even whiter.**

**"A skirt that short should be illegal! Go change Isabella!" He yelled out. I gace him a 'WTF!' look and shook my head. **

**"You always told me to be individual and this is me being a fucking individual." I stated as I went to the nearest cupboard and grabbed a blueberry pop tart. I ate it there not even toasting it.**

**"Listen to me! I know you are having a hard time-" **

**"Pssh." I spit out, snootily. Charlie's glare got harder.**

**"You have no right to dress like that or talk like that do you understand Isabella Marie? You have been a great young lady till now and if you don't stop this nonsense I will ground you. Go change your clothes now!" Charlie demanded.**

**"I really dont see the problem in this" I said. I really didnt see the problem. I was wearing a Black And Pink Heart Bow Ruffle Skirt, and the matching Pink And Black Heart Corset**

**"Not a problem? Bella, I was once a teenage boy and teenage boys are horny, perverted little things that will hump anything with a skirt on. And a skirt that short will get a boys attention. I am not going to have you one of those pregnant teenagers who have an abortion because they cant take care of a baby! And Bella, really, I dont know what point you are trying to make, but honey, you looked like a freaking playboy bunny!" The last 7 words came out in a very angry tirade. Charlie looked like a tomato. Ha ha. Well, Id rather his head not explode. May as well compromise.**

**"Ill make you a deal, Charlie. If you let me wear the cor-shirt I'll wear jeans does that work for ya?" I cocked my left eyebrow waiting for his answer. **

**"Wear a jacket."**

**"Only when Im outside." **

**"Must wear it for lunch and breaks though."**

**"Ill wear it for lunch but not for breaks."**

**"Two breaks."**

**"For gods sake Charlie! You can either have me a) go to school and look like this, b) were my jacket for only lunch and put jeans on or c) run around naked! Your choice." I asked, taping my foot, with my Purple And Green Leopard Heels.**

**"Ill take b. You have 10 minutes before school so, get going. I need to leave now so put ur jeans on now, Go!" Charlie said. I ran up the stairs and put on my new awesome grey skinny jeans. I went quickly down the stairs. I didn't see Charlie so I went to my old Chevy Truck.**

**Damn that was close I thought as I pulled over about minutes away from my house. I opened up my backpack and took my skirt out. Ha ha take this Charlie**

My Plan then seemed to work until Charlie came in at lunch time as I was talking to some really hot seinor boys. That was not very good.

I was walking out of the house, and headed into the woods behind my house. I walked for 20 minutes till I saw the little light of fire. I could hear there voices and I smiled.

While look who's here!" Nathan yelled out his arm around Amee's waist, a bottle of whiskey in his left hand. I waved and smiled at Amee, which she returned. Nathan was the bi bro anyone asked for.

He was 6'1 and had the bluest eyes in the world. He was well built and had black hair in a buzz cut. He was always down to earth and willing to do anything! Amee was his girlfriend, well wife, for 3 years. Nathan and Amee are 20, got illegally married 3 years ago in Vegas with fake Id's. They were the right names and stuff just wrong birth date. So they were Mr. Nathan Dailey and Mrs. Amee Dailey.  
Amee was stunning. She had the richest blond hair, that was cropped short with a bang and the coolest eyes ever. They were like a creamy colour, darker then butterscotch but lighter then dry sand. She was very petite but was 5'8 in height. She had a smoke in her hand which she offered to me.

"Hey bitch." I said as I took a drag, "Were is Ricky, Lula, Travis and Michelle?" I asked as I took another smoke, loving the way it felt going through my body.

"Ricky and Michelle are fucking somewhere and Lula and Travis said they was getting us the juicy stuff." Nathan said, licking his lips

"Really? I know something else really juicy can you guess what it is?" I asked flirtasulsy as I went to kiss him on the lips, sliding into his lap, our tongues caressed each other.

Nathan and I fucked like dogs in heat. Yes I know, he is married to Amee, but all of us are one big group of fucked up shit. We fucked each other, kissed each other, dry humped each other- we did it all. I loved Travis the best; Oh god he is so big!

"Hey! I want some of ya too my sexy little Bella." Amee said as she pulled my lips away from Nathan's cool ones and on to her smooth ones. I groaned when I felt her tongue fight with mine and I wove my fingers through her short hair. Her hands went to my hips and around to my ass and groped me. I moaned again. I moved so I was beside her on the big black blanket we had down. I heard her and Nathan groan and some how Nathans hands went around to my front area and start to pull down my panties.

"Hey strippers! Put some clothes on!" I heard Travis call out. I looked to my left to see Travis ands Lula with some green thing in a bag. Ohhhh, the good stuff! I pulled back on my shorts back on and I kissed Travis and hugged Lula.

Lula was 5'5 and was outstandingly awesome. She had long wavy black hair with electric blue, bright yellow, lime green and hot pink streaks under her hair. You know how blonds put the black under there hair so the look cooler, ya she did that. She had odd, but pretty, grayish purple eyes, framed with thin short lashes and blue eyeliner. She loved makeup. Not that she was a freak that had to cover up every little blemish but she has greens, oranges, blues, pinks, greys, all of it in eyeliner, mascara, lipstick, you name it! Her wardrobe was awesome to. Bright, just like her. She liked mini skirts and corsets the best with her high heels. She was kind, sweet and weird!

Travis. Oh my god, that man is amazing! He had hair so blond it look nearly white as snow, his eyes were as clear as a crystal too, it was nearly scary. He is well built and tall, 6'0. He has the sweetest grin a girl could imagine and he makes you feel warm inside too. Hes just so amazing! And during sex, well let me tell you.....that man does not disappoint! Hes great!

We sat down on the dark blanket and started the smoking.

"How much did you get!" I asked loudly as Lula pulled 5 more bags out.

"Enough and its the fresh stuff not the 10 cent crap."

"Thank god." I said.

"Hey, thanks for starting without us!" I heard, Michelle call out.

"Then stop fucking assholes!" Lula yelled put and went back to her smoke.

"Hey babes." I said,

Michelle smiled at me and came to sit beside me, Ricky behind her.

Michelle has short straight layered Blue and pink hair, wide green eyes fringed with lots of eyeliner, mascara and bright orange eyeshadow and full pink lips, that now had yellow lipstick on them. She was good at cleaning herself up after sex. She was wearing booty shorts, a ripped yellow t-shirt, and stripper heels. Michelle was our little dare devil, that why we called her D-spawn, as in the devils spawn. She would do anything! Rob a bank; not that we have done that, total a car; we have done that, tippee houses, drugs, shave her head, shoot someone; we haven't done that, but whatever the hell it is, she will do.

Ricky was her fuck buddy, but it was obvious he liked her alot, probably love. Eh Love, what a disgusting thing. He was tall, muscular and a total jock. Ricky is stupid but not as stupid as us. He doesnt do the drugs, but breaks in, has sex and all that shit. Ricky has dark red hair with hints of brown through it, brown eyes, thin dark pink lips and he was bout 6 feet. His shirt from Ed Hardy and his baggy jeans, were messed up."

3RD POV

"Ugh. Did you- did you just see that flying Ant?" Bella asked in her state of delusion. Her hair was hanging in her face as she smoked her 12th joint- she had some Ecstasy before that.

"No, it was to big. It just-just flew on-on by!! OH MY GOD! Did you just see that elephant walk across my leg?" Amee answered then yelled aloud and stood up quickly. The all of a sudden burst out laughing and so did Travis.

"I just saw the Elephant go across your leg. Haha and then a dinosaur. It was-wa-wa-was purple with green spots-s-s-s!! OMG," Ye he said "OMG! We should name him Rawr, cause dinosaurs Rawr and stuff"

"HAHAHAHA! YES!" Amee said loudly.

"Ahhhh! The pixies are attacking my hair! GET THEM OUT!" Nathan said and then Michelle screamed with him , complaining that the fairies were now in her hair.

"Shoo pixies! Leave us to our Ecstasy, weed and vodka!" Bella screamed at the pixies. A pixie was then in her face. The pixie had short jet black spiked hair, pale skin and gold eyes.

"EW! ITS ALICE AS A PIXIE!" Bella screamed, hitting the supposed fairy away, and standing up, only to fall back down.

"Hahahaha, Bella got attacked by Alice the pixie!" Lula yelled out laughing, then everyone else caught on. Laughing their asses off, and taking in more Ecstasy, Weed and Alochol.

"What imbeciles!" Jane screamed out loud to her brother, Alec.

"Jane dear-"

"God, I cant believe Aro wants her!"

"Jane-"

"How could he want the stupid, measly, little-"

"Jane! She has a very important value! The Cullen's remember! She is with that Edward boy, they have broken the law."

"Who would want to date her. Shes a slut, a druggie a-"

"A person that you have to admit is probably the most gorgeous human -person- ever and you are jealous." Alec said, cutting his blond haired sister off, and finishing her sentence.

"I am not-"

"Your lying." He said smugly

"Whatever, Alec. Tomorrow we grab her and take her back to Italy." Jane said happily as she peered from the trees at the brunette taking a drink of water, hydrating herself- if not, goodbye Bella.

Jane's eyes were shining through the trees, the evil gleam, as her brother stood back and watched Bella, admiring her.

You will be mine, both of them thought, but having completely different meanings.

* * *

Okay so News! First: I would love if all you read this every time a new chapter is posted......... It'll help trust me.

Second: I know, I know, some of you are my previous reader and your probably thinking..... 'Why the hell is she doing an entirely different story??" Well IM here to tell you why.

With my other stories i lost the plot, because I took them places that they shouldnt be at. My stories were one word: SCREWED.

I have had this story in my mind for the last, oh, 6 months and Ive finished it now. Now, i hope all of you can understand that I love my other stories dearly and they will come back soon, just not now. IMC may come back after Ive got this stories 18th chapter. Or maybe not.

But they will return. I hope to have 3 stories on my profile before September and hopefully they are all gong well.

Third: Reviews! I am a review whore and reviews make my day so much better, so if you have anything to say whether it helps me, you, or its just a nice comment saying "Hey, your doing great!" I WILL LOVE IT! So please leave a review every once in a while :) Plus a reviews gets you a ** sneak peek **!!!!!!!!! :)

Fourth: Updates.....Ill try to update atleast once every 11 days. Ill try, Ill try. It will be about 4,000-10,000 words a chapter, depends on how much school work I have and all that. Im buried in Socials, speechs, and reading that I barley have time to write, so the update may be slower this time, Ill have the next chapter by the end of Aprils first week. If my teacher decides to be nice and give us all a break. God I HATE grade 7!

Fifth: Im sorry its not edited....... Ill give to my beta later on today and ill repost this chapter. If anything doesn't make sense, Pm or review me.

Sixth: This is getting long........... :P

Seven: Okay Im done now, after two more things. NO FLAMES! If you hate it, stop reading it. No need to go calling me a "stupid bitch who cant write worth a flaming crap", okay?? Thanks :)

Eighth: Im sorry the last part for this chapter wasn't as good, all the great juicy stuff happens next chapter. The Cullens will arrive in about chapter 4 or 5, maybe 3.

Ninth: Im done now! I hope you review, alert and favorite! Ill be back soon. Im on facebook and twitter if you wanna contact me :D (Info on profile)

Peace!,

Krissy :F :D


	2. Crying Follows Me

Title: Angel of Darkness

Writing By: Krissy

Paring: Edward/Bella

Rating: M

Chapter Name: Crying Follows Me

Words in Chapter: 4,713

Summary: After the Cullens left Bella the Volturi found out and took her to Volterra. They changed Bella and figured out she has many powers. Bella is now the 'Angel of Darkness' and is nothing but pure hate. What happens when the Cullens come to see the Angel of Darkness and Bella makes them prisoners in the Volturi Castle and drains them of their powers, almost like their human. Will Bella ever forgive them? Will Edward win back her love or will Alec hold it?

AN:Hey everyone! Sorry the update took so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please the the Authors Note AT The End! LOVE YALL SO NOW ENJOY YOUR NEXT CHAPPIE! 3

**Aro's Pov**

How much longer......? I would love to meet her. Jane and Alec better hurry up. As if they read my mind, right on cue, Jane and Alec came walking into the main room, smile adorned their faces.

"Is she here?" I asked in wild excitement. She had to be, simply had to. Jane smile grew bigger, and showed her sharp white teeth. My question was answered.

"Yes she is here. We have Mitchal guarding the fifth chamber were she is being held. She is still knocked out." She told me and my smile grew to a grin.

"Excellent, excellent! We shall bring her in here immediately after she has awoken." I was excited to see little Isabella. The little human.

Isabella Swan. She was a petite girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. Her life was normal. Her father was police chief, her parents divoreced and she had a boyfriend.

Her boyfriend was Edward Cullen. A vampire. Edward was part of the Cullen coven, who drank form animals. I dont know how they havent gone crazy yet.

Carlisle Cullen, the leader, should of known better. You see, Carlisle lived with us for 121 years, and grew with the rules. He should of known that having a human know about us was strictly against the rules and whoever let the human know was to be killed quickly and painfully. And so was the human.

They broke the rules and now there was going to be consequences.

"Now, were are her precious Cullens? Were they there when you went to take her?" I asked Alec, who was standing off to the side, looking bored.

"There was no sign of the Cullens what so ever. Their house was cleaned out, all the furniture covered, cars gone, all the lights out. Nobody lived there. We caught the littlest of there scent that was going North, towards Canada. Jane think they headed to Denali, were there is a coven up that they are close with."

My oh my. They left her, they left little Isabella all alone. The very idea of the Cullens leaving goodbye Edwards so called mate is surprising. A mate is someone you will never leave, your other half, like my Sulpicia. I could never leave my love, it would be to painful, yet young Edward and his family left little Isabella.

Hmmmmm, quite shocking indeed. But in the end, it doesn't save her. She will get her life sentence, she shall die. And one day when I meet the Cullens again, they shall die in the most painful way as well.

"How surprising." I said and sat down on my gorgeous chair in the middle of the room.

"I thinks she was just a pet. A little game for them to play. I honestly never knew that the goody two-shoe Cullen coven, had it in them. They might as well suck her dry." Jane said, smiling.

"But," Alec said. "Keenan saw how much they seemed to adore and love her and Marcus sensed the relationship, the bond stronger then anything he had ever sensed in over four hundred thousand years." Jealousy creeped into his voice....... I see how this is going to go with him. The way he looked when I said Isabella was obviously in the way of love.

"Hmmmmm, these Cullens better have a good reason for leaving little Isabella behind. They left a human alone with our secret in her hands. Can you imagine the catastrophe if she was to tell anyone? They may actually believe her and try and attack, not that they could kill us. And even if they didn't, they would document her as crazy."

"Well whatever would of happened she still needs to be punished and killed." Jane said, her voice getting smug like always.

"Yes you are right dear Jane." My brother Caius, voice called out. "And you my dear and Alec did a marvelous job bringing her here. Bravo." He said and sat down beside me.

"Thank-you." They both said. Jane sounding proud at her achievement, Alec sounding sorry yet happy. Marcus was sitting beside me now, he obviously followed behind my other brother. Keenan came through the door a few seconds later.

"Hello Aro, Caius, Marcus Jane and Alec, Isabella is awake. Shall I bring her in?" Kennan asked a smile on his face and a bright one on mine.

"Yes, yes, yes! Bring her in now!" I said happily and stood up. Keenan nodded and ran away to go retrieve little Isabella.

"This is going to be fun." Alec called out.

"I call first hit." Jane said evilly as soon as little Isabella's screams filled the hallway outside. Out visitor was here.

* * *

**Isabella Marie Swans Point Of View:**

Urgh, my gosh, my head is pounding! Worst hangover in history. Damn I think I need 20 Advil's to take away this pain! I opened my eyes, awaiting the sun to hit me and make my brain sting more but it didn't happen. Why was it so dark? Why does it smell lie something died? Why does the ground feel like rock hard stone? I could of sworn I passed out on the black blanket in the forest. I slowly and shakily stood up and attempted to see, but I couldn't. It was pitch dark. I started to let a few tears escape, this wasn't Forks I could tell. I took a few steps forward with my hands out and came across something that felt like the floor, cold and hard. I pushed against it and then I realized something.

I was trapped. I was in a cell. Oh my gosh!

I was trapped inside a cell with no water, food, heat, no anything! What to do, I had not a clue. I felt my self start to fall to the stone ground as the tears poured down my face, sobs filled my throat and my head kept on pounding.

I was kidnapped and trapped for a reason I don't know of. Oh shit. I kept on sobbing and sobbing. I needed to get out, I started banging on the hard walls and it hurt, so i decided to scream. I screamed louder then I ever had before.

I kept on going until something slammed open. A door and then there was light...... and 2 people stood in that light. The light was still to dim to see them, but they weren't tiny, they were huge and muscular. They were certainly men and that made me more scared. I whimpered and another sob left my throat. I curled into a ball and tears were running into my mouth. I am going to die in a very painful way!! What about Charlie?! And my mom! Oh and my poor Jacob. Had any of them been hurt!? Oh gosh, this cant be happening!

"Hello Isabella." A deep voice boomed, I could tell he was smiling- that made my insides churn violently.

"How was you little nap?" Another deep voice asked me, and I sobbed again. "Hmmmm, its seems shes scared Keenan."

"Yes indeed, Mitchal. Oh well. Isabella this will only get worse. We are the last of your problems, trust us." And the two huge men stomped towards me and picked me up by the arms. I screamed and thrashed against there cold, hard hands. Cold, hard hands..... like..... Oh. My. God. I was being carried by vampires! Holy effing shit! I knew by their words that they were the least of my problems were true but I kept on screaming and trashing around. I could win this, right? I could beat inhuman strength, hearing, speed, smell, intelligence........

HA! Ill be dead in under a second if I try to fight them off. Damnit,

"Calm the hell down! This will only get worse if your thrashing and screaming!" The one named Keenan said angrily and he gripped my arm tighter. Ouch. I just now kept up with my screaming but stopped wiggling around.

"LET ME GO! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!? LET ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! AHHHHH!" I kept on screaming my voice hurting and my head pounding like hell. I decided to slow down on my screaming knowing it was no use. I looked around me and noticed it was dark around here too. It was cold and the walls held painting of 3 men. A tall dark haired man, who was rather skinny. A very light blond haired man who seemed to be muscular but not as muscular as the next man. He had dark brown hair and had a strong build.

Ive seen them before, but were?

_Flashback:_

_"Who are they?" I asked as I stared at the picture with the 3 ancient looking men._

_"The Volturi, Aro, Marcus and Caius. Lets just say you don't bother them unless you would like to die."_

_End Flashback:_

The Volturi! Fuckward, uhhhhhhhhhh disgusting, explained them to me! You do not, under any circumstances, want to get to know them. They live and breathe death. This just keeps getting better and fucking better! Hangover, a dark cell, to very strong vampires holding me, Volturi and in a few minutes some sort of torture. Oh crap.

What should I do? I cant run, screaming doesn't help, Im sure as hell not strong enough, they have powers for heaven sakes! I'm dead, I'm going to be rotten and disgusting. I don't know how they will kill me though. They could suck me dry, attack me, many ways till kill a small worthless human. Worthless. Yeah that's what I am a worthless plain stupid girl who has nothing to live for what-so-ever, they may as well ki-

"Were here." The one named Mitchal said and I saw huge doors at the end of the hallway. The doors were painted burgundy, gold and light grey. My heart was now in overdrive and I couldn't help the yelp that left my scratchy throat. I was scared as to what was going to happen, and I cant stop it.

**Janes Point Of View:**

HAHAHA! Her measly screams were quite enjoyable, her struggle was hilarious. She caught on to what we were fairly quickly. Obviously not a good thing. I couldn't wait to have a hit at her. I will cause her more pain then anyone has ever had in there life. She'll cry to go live with the devil in hell when she feels the pain I will send to her. She shall have death, pain and sorrow. The worthless piece of shit.

Her brown hair was boring as were her dark eyes. They had no spark. She was depressed it was quite easy to see that so why does it matter to her whether she dies or not? It shouldn't, she should be begging for death. She may as well have it after everything she puts her self through.

"Hmmmmm Im enjoying her screams." I said, voicing my thoughts.

"Her scream, its like a siren call. Its quite weird actually. Its so intriguing, like a song, even though its a scream of fear and hate. Hmmmm." Aro said and went into his land of wackiness.

Aro was not a stable man, he was a little....... fucked up to say the least. But I was his favorite so hes alright in my books.

"I guess. But the fear trembling in her scream is just breathtaking. Its marvelous. I cannot wait to hear her screams when I am done with her." I said and smiled again.

This was going to be a treat.

**Alec's Point Of View:**

She was coming! I hope my hair looks okay, my clothes to. Dont forget to smile at her Alec, dont scare her. Scaring her will make her hate you, I certainly don't want that. Is my hair okay? My shoes are polished, I can look in them. Ah my hair is okay. Is there blood on my mouth? That'll scare her some more! I quickly wiped at my moth and looked back at my polished shoes.

Is my hair okay?

"Alec!" I jumped as Jane's voice burst through my thoughts. I looked up embarrassed. "Are you okay? You seem awfully nervous yet excited to meet this..... displeasure." Jane said and raised her shaped eyebrow at me. I glared at her, she knew exactly what was going on, but Jane being the "wonderful" little sister i have, just needs to voice her opinion. Every. Single. Time!

"Jane's right Alec, you do seem rather...... ruffled." Caius said, a knowing smile crept up on his face. I looked away from him and back down at my shoes. Wat to hide it Alec!

"Im fine, I assure you." I said and everyone looked away from me.

"I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT I DID! WHY AM I IN THIS PLACE!?!" My- I mean Isabella's yell came from right outside the door now.

"Your about to find out." Mitchals voice came through and the doors were thrown open. It was an angelic light had just shone down and straight onto this masterpeice named Isabella. She was a goddess of beauty. She was perfect. Her hair was so full and thick, I wanted to run my hands through it and brush it for her. ANything to touch those silky locks. Her skin was untouched from makeup but a beautiful shade of pink was spread on her face. Fear and anger. The eyes on this girl was wow. They had a golden hue to the soft brown. Over all, she was angel. My angel.

I would kill to have her as mine. She just had to be.

"Ahhhhhh here she is! Welcome little Isabella! I am Aro, these are my brothers, Marcus and Caius." They stood up an smiled tauntingly at my Isabella. I knew they were going to kill her, but they can kill her over my dead body. "These are Jane and Alec." She looked over at Jane first, her eyes goign wide then glaring at her. Jane happily returned the glare with an evil smile. Then the lovely Isabella looked at me and her eyes went soft and wide, her mouth forming an "O". I smiled at her. I knew if I had a heartbeat it would be beating out of my chest.

"Hello Isabella." I said, still smiling like a love-sick school boy. She smiled a shyly and looked back at Aro, her face goign from shy and soft to hard and strong. Aro noticed that and sighed.

"Now little Isabella, IM going to get to the point. You know what we are, dont you?" Aro asked.

"Depends. Am I going to die?" She asked, her voice was strong. Ah my Isabella is a fighter. I smiled some more, and Caius noticed. I quickly wiped it away.

"Have you told anyone?" Aro asked, not answering her questions.

"No I have not. Im not taking the risk of hundreds of innocent people dieing because they believe me. Gods knows you would kill them all in one sitting. You would have a nice long five course meal wouldn't you?" She said smugly, Knowing it was true.

"Hmmmmm yes innocent people would be killed- many hundreds. They could all last us a very long time. But lets get back to the topic here. You know what we are little Isabella-"

"Dont call me that. Its fucking annoying. I like Bella. Not little Bella, just Bella. Got it old ass?" She said obviously pissed off. Aro looked at her in complete intrest. I did not want to know what was running through his head.

"Okay, Bella. I find Little Isabella has a better ring though." I knew Aro was just trying to piss her off. For the reason, there could be many.

"Little Isabella makes me sound like a fucking 3 year old in a fucking zoo. Should I call you fucked up old man Aro? It has such a better ring to it then just plain old Aro. Or how about, old ass Fart Face Aro, or Fucked in the brain Aro? I think those sounds sooo much better then regular old Aro." Bella said and smiled a sweet fake smile that was the centre of all beauty.

"Your a feisty lit- person arent you? I like that, but now we seriously need to get back to our little conversation. Now Bella, you know what we are, you know how we live and our strengths. Now who told you? You certainly just couldnt figure it out." He raised his eyebrow to her in a questioning manor and she took a shaky breath, contemplating her answer.

"They didnt tell me. They tried to keep it from me, but I figured out. I peiced together all the clues. There speed, how cold they were, they never came into the sun, they were detahly pale, their eyes changed color, they never ate or drank anything. I just peiced it together and they admited it."

"So they didnt want to tell you but when you guessed correctly they just came out?"

"Yes pretty much."

"Now who were these vampires."

"I dont see them any more." Her eyes flashed. Anger enteched on her face now.

"You dont?"

"No, they left a while ago. Havent heard from them since."

"Who are them you little maget!" Jane screeched out. Nobody yells at my Bella. Nobody.

"Dont yell at her Jane Lizabeth! Aro was asking her questions! Shut the fuck up and let her speak, you power hungry bitch!" I yelled out furious. She stared at me in shock. I was never one to yell at her, I always went along with her. Not this fucking time.

"Alec, how, when did this come on?" caius asked.

"Its time my little sister realized she cant always be a bitch. That everything does not revolve around her!" I said quite loudly and my Bella flinched a bit. "Im sorry for scaring you Bella." I said sincerly and smiled at her, drowning in a sea of soft brown, trying to show her I wanst mad any more. Who could be mad after looking into an angels eyes.

"Um, its, its okay." She siad and blushed. Oh wow..... her blood. I never noticed. Her blood, dear god. She smelt to me like chocolate would smell to a human. Mouthwatering. I loved her and I wanted to kill her. Just what I wanted.......

**Isabellas Point Of View:**

I never knew I could do this. Go from a big mess to a strong girl facing a room full of vampires. How dare he go and call me little Isabella. Im not little and my name isnt Isabella. Well it is legally but I love Bella.

Im not just someone he can name whatever he wishes, the fucking queer. He looks like a sheet of paper and coal mixed together, on crack. He was so fucking happy even in this situation, it was almost sickening. I wanted to vomit at the sight of him. He was piss ass ugly to. He looked better as a painting. His skin was frail and slightly wirnkled. He was ugly, werent all vampires suppose to be inhumanley gorgeous? Obviously that skipped him and his brothers. But it sure as hell didnt skip Alec.

He was just wow. His eyes were the most gorgeous shade of red and his skin was pale witha glow of pink. He actually looked healthy, wellas helthy as a dead man good look. He was tall, dark and handsome. I wanted some of him. I felt like goo when he smiled at me, i jsut wanted to run over there jump into his arms and- _BELLA STOP IT. _

_You have had this feeling before, remember what happened then? They left and you were heartbroken. Would you like that again? I think not. _My mind yelled to me.

I cant help it though! He just, draws me in, like a magnet. Its was just what I felt with him. The fucking prick, jeez I fucking hate that fucking man. Actually hes not a man, a man is someone who wont play with a heart, but he did and he fucking broke a heart. I need to stop getting so caught up in those fucking creeps and get back in my right mind.

Im in a room full of vampires, I need to stop daydreaming about Alec. I felt myself blush and someone chuckle.

"Hmmm I see. Quite interesting." The one named Marcus said standing up looking back anf forth between Alec and I. He came over to Aro and touched his shoulder. Aro smiled and stared at Alec and I.

"Well then, Bella. You will stay here. Alec will show you to your room. We shall discuss more later." Aro said and Alec came forward and held his hand out for me.

"May I escort you to your room my lady?" He asked with a fake english accent and a smile.

"Why yes you may kind sir." I said and giggled taking his cold hand. I blushed and he smiled wider. I felt, safe, protected.

"Hmm, still so interesting. Bella be back here at exactly 6:00 pm tonight. Bye now." Aro said wiggling his fingers good bye and turned towards his brothers. Alec lead my out past his sister Jane, who glared so viscoulsy it hurt. I was lead out another door, teh hallway I was down had a much brighter effect. The wall paper was a light yellow, with red disgns on it. A bodered trim at the top and bottom were black. Marble furniture and plants were laid in areas. We came down the hall way to a place were there were many other hallways.

"You will live down the west hallway. You rooms next to mine." Alec said and squeezed my hand. YES! BOO-YEAH! Right next to my Alec. No! Hes not your and never will be, not daydreaming Bella.

"Cool." I said as we headed down the hallway that had the gray stone walls but there were white and blue couchs in some areas, three by a window area that held a shelf with books. Hopefully I lived long enough to check that shit out.

"Here we are. Your room." Alec opened the door and I gasped. This was the most perfect room. It was black and a beautiful shade of purple. The bed spread and rug wer ethe same purple color with a deisgn on them. My walls and chair were the smae as the rug and bed aswell. My bedside table was two shelfs and it was black and purple. My armoiur was black and my carpet was black. My curtains were a dark gray and nearly see through. The view was of town square. People were only in black. My type of color.

"Its Aros birthday, there celebrating." Alec said, sneaking up behind me. I was leaning on the window sill and had my head out the window.

"Oh. So he likes the color bacl im guessing? Seems like we have one thing in common." I said and stuck myself back inside.

"Yes, black is his color." Alec said still smiling his gorgeous smile. I got lost in his burgandy eyes and it seemed like he got lost in mine. "Um, your clothes are in here. I think that they will be stuff that you will wear." I opened up the door to the amorior and loved what I saw. Black, purple, crazy funky colors. Just the stuff I would wear. Just the stuff my friends would wear. Oh. The exact opposite of what my dad or mom or Jake would wear. My family....

"Are my friends andfamily okay! O swear if there fucking not someone is going to FULLY die here!" I screamed out. They better but fucking okay if not there was going to be some fucking hell to pay.

"They are fine Bella, we didnt touch them."

"We, who is we? Who took me? Who's been following me around? Who knew that I knew about vampires? Oh my god, it was those fucking Cullens wasn't it? They told you everything. They want to see me dead. Those fucking assholes and go burn in fucking hell! I want them fucking dead who the hell fucking does that! The fucking idiots!!" I yelled so loudly. I lost it. I picked up my lamp and through it at the door. i ripped my sheets of the bed and then i was restrained.

"Shhhh calm down. Its okay, its okay. Shhhh." I broke down in Alec's arms and cried.

Crying seemed to follow me.

* * *

So did you enjoy it?

Bella just so you know. She is a bitch, a huge one , you can tell, but shes so overwhelmed she cant get it straight but you will see that she hates life and everyone around her. Itll happen.

for those of you who are like, oh no her and Alec are going to be together forever. There not! Its an E&B story. Alec is just a little something Bella needs. She needs love and Alec is more then willing to give it to her.

3. I have a pool up which is really important so **PLEASE CHECK IT OUT**

4. My wifi is SO FUCKED UP ITS URGHHHHHHHHHH its horrible. so if there are many mistakes its because I cant fix any of it :( Im sorry about that guys.

I hope you review and any more questions Ill be happy to answer. Sorry for the wait of the chappie.

REVIEW.

-KRISSY XXOO :F

PS: My bday was On March 26th IM 13 YAY! Happy BDAY TO ME


	3. Its MY Life

Title: Angelo Di Nezzero

Writing By: Krissy

Paring: Edward/Bella

Rating: M (I dont know if there will be a lemon, Im only 13 after all)

Chapter Name: Its MY Life

Words in Chapter: 3,010

Summary: After the Cullens left Bella the Volturi found out and took her to Volterra. They changed Bella and figured out she has many powers. Bella is now the 'Angel of Darkness' and is nothing but pure hate. What happens when the Cullens come to see the Angel of Darkness and Bella makes them prisoners in the Volturi Castle and drains them of their powers, almost like their human. Will Bella ever forgive them? Will Edward win back her love or will Alec hold it?

**AN: I JUST HOPE YOU EJOY AND REVIEW!!**

**Alec's Point of View:**

Her freak out was unbelievable. She was like a whole new person, she wasn't graceful, she wasn't soft and sweet, she was on a rampage. I quickly grabbed her into my arms to keep her form harming herself and I let her cry it out, I whispered words that told her she was okay. She cried for 3 hours and then slowly fell asleep in my arms. I felt like the luckiest man to exist holding this angel in my arms. Her face though tear-stained, was still perfect and soft looking. I had the urge to stroke her cheek and kiss her forehead, so I did. I basked in her. She was now my world and she would always be.

How could that Edward person and his family give up an angel like this? He, they, was obviously messed in the brain to give up such a wonderful, independent person. I couldn't bare the though of leaving her, my arms went tighter around her body. She couldn't leave me, I would die if she did. Although if she wished to, I would give her the chance to go off and be free, but I would watch her. I would always protect her no matter how far apart we are. Ill be there to save her before any harm is within one hundred feet of her.

I looked at the time and I unwilling had to wake her up. It was 5:31pm and we had to be in the main room at 6:00pm. I slowly, carefully and unwillingly laid her on her bed, i picked the glass up off the floor, so she wouldn't hurt herself walking and then I slowly shook her.

"Bella, Bella, you need to wake up sweetie." I said in my softest voice. She moaned, and it was a very tasteful sound. Chills ran down my spine at hearing it. Imagine what it would feel if she moaned around my-

Not right now Alec, you need to wake the angel up.

"Go away Alec, im sleeping." She garbled out and turned the other way. I sighed and an idea popped into my mind.

"Well Bella, since you wont wake up from shaking, maybe you will wake up from tickling." I quickly turned her back to me and started tickling all over. Her stunning laugh filled the room as she squirmed and wiggled.

"Ah, Alec, hahahahaha, Alec, hahahah, stop!!" She laughed out and kept on laughing. She reached down and grabbed my hands to stop them, my hands felt on fire, and she was panting, slightly giggling. "That was an interesting way to wake up." She said and laughed again. "I haven't laughed in awhile. Well at least without the help of alcohol and drugs." Bella looked down her eyes full of shame and I could help but bring her chin back up and make her look directly into my eyes.

"Well I'm going to make sure you laugh every single day. I will make you smile too." I said and she smiled shyly at me. "Okay" Was her very silent reply.

"Now we need to meet Aro in 15 minutes so how about you go get dressed." I said and she nodded, sliding off the tall bed. She went to her dresser and pulled out some clothes. "Make ups in the bathroom." She nodded again and smiled at me, which made my insides shake with happiness and she went to her bathroom. I sat on the bed and waited for her.

**Isabella Swan Point of View:**

Being awoken by a very handsome man, was surely a very great way to wake up, dontcha think? I was now in the gorgeous gray and white bathroom, with white black granite counter tops and grey tiles getting ready. Alec was waiting outside and I couldn't help but feel self conscious. What if his power was seeing through things? Or what if he could be invisible? Uhhh Im paranoid.

I put on the most normal clothes Ive worn in awhile on. They were dark red skinny jeans with a grey tight fitting v-neck sweater-shirt and a black shrug. My shoes were 5 inch black stilettos and i decided my hair should be half up half down. My makeup was a purple smokey eye, with black lips and charcoal eyeliner.

I looked myself over and decided I looked good enough. I liked this better. The darker clothes, the dark makeup, they matched how I felt. Mad. Full of hate. Angry. I'm surprised in myself.

I haven't shone much anger today..... surprising. I always was mad, except when I was with Jake, he could almost keep me sane. Almost. With Charlie, well we barley spoke, he would wake me up for school, Id come home and make dinner, he would say thanks, eat on the couch and that was pretty much it. We didn't say a word. And when he did. I would blow up. The littlest thing made me mad. You wanna know why? It all lead back to them.

The fucking asshole! I wanna ring there necks and send them to Aro myself. I fucking hate there stupid vampire asses! Okay bells just breathe for a second, save the pissed part for Aro.

I took several deep breaths and walked out of the bathroom as was faced with with tall dark Alec.... And I cant think this way! I'm only going to end up like I was before, in a heartbreak- even though the heart break was now anger and full on hatred.

"Ummmmmm, you look, um, wow" Alec stuttered out and he looked away embarrassed. I blushed, I rarely blush, and bit my lip.

"Uh thanks." I said shyly, BELLA SNAP OUT OF IT! "Um shouldn't we go and meet the others now?" I asked, I had to, we were going whether I liked it or not.

"Um, yeah we should. Follow me." And he walked out the door, which I sadly followed through. Please god, whether your real or not, I like living, so if you don't mind, don't let them kill me. Completely....

**Aro's Point Of View:**

She shall arrive any minute now. I already now her fate. It will be a lovely fate...... for me at least, what I'm going to do will fill her with a fiery pain that she will kill to go away. I'm going to fill her with hate, I'm going to poison her with a special venom..... its quite easy Marcus had explained to me.

"All you have to do is inject her with this venom, it will burn like a vampires venom, but it will fill her with pure hatred. Now this may seem like a fairytale, but the only way to break the venom in her system is, well loves kiss."

"Love kiss?" I has responded. That seemed off in a sense.

"Yes, loves kiss. The one she is truly suppose to be with, shall break it and she'll be back to old Isabella."

"Hm, well then..... Lets see who shall break this spell. But for circumstances, lets not tell Alec. You can never know." I replied to my brother and folded my hands as he nodded with agreement.

"Yes brother."

So here we are now, in the main room, awaiting Isabella-Bella- and Alec, they were already lovesick....

"There coming." Jane said, the thoughts that were in her mind, were gruesome and horrible. Pictures of Isabella's mangled body filled her brain. She obviously wanted Isabella killed in the most slow, painful way and she would of been happy to do so.

"Ah, perfect"

"I still call first hit." Jane called out again, eager.

"There may be no need for violence." Caius said and Jane gaped.

"No violence.? But she broke the rules!? And she was a rude smart ass, she deserves to die! She could of told our secret, she could of done many other things to expose us!" Jane said, shock and rage was covering her face and voice.

"Jane, you will see, you will see." I said and my brother nodded. Following very closely at her side, the big doors opened and Isabella came in with Alec. He was watching all of us, not wanting any sudden move to scare or hurt Isabella.

"Isabella! Alec! Pleasant to see you both again, come, come, sit down please!" I said and I pointed to the golden brown chairs. We had set up the main room so we could have a discussion, but trust me there was plenty of room if a fight would ensue. Isabella sat down at the end of the silver black table, at the head, and Alec sat right beside her, staring at her face.

"Now you obviously know why you are here little Isabella." I said and she growled, "Oh yes, you like Bella. Well Bella you know why you here and I would like to hear this story. So please tell."

"I don't have to tell you anything, you monster." She said growling.

"Hmmm well if you don't we will just have to force it out of you." I said and stood from my chair. I looked and Jane and her face lit up. "Jane dear, please show Isabella what happens when you don't listening to me." Jane nodded eagerly and stood as well, flitting over to Isabella. Alec stood and crouched preparing to jump on his sister. "Tsk, tsk Alec, if you pounce you will also suffer consequences." Crouching lower and still growling Alec was glaring.... "Your choice then." I looked at Demetri and he pounced on Alec, pulling him into a hard grip and keeping him to the side. Cries and growls came from Alec,"Jane" I called and she nodded and as I watched Alec being held I heard a chair at the far end of the hall move.

"Wait! Don't hurt him, hurt me please!" Everyone silenced and turned to a scared and worried Bella. "Don't hurt him, you want me dontcha?? Don't hurt Alec."

"Remarkable, you willing to be hurt..... for one of us, monsters?"

"Not just any of you, just Alec. The rest of you are monsters. Bloodthirsty, power hungry monsters. Ive always wanted to be a vampire but now that I see you Aro, Marcus, Jane, everyone of you, I'm not so sure I want to. What do I have to live for anyway?" Her eyebrows raised and her face pink with blood.

"You wanted to be a vampire?" Maye this willl get the story out of her little mouth.

"Yes, when the- Hey! You are not going to get it out of me. I may hate their guts but if someones going to kill them it sure as hell will be me. I will slit their throats, twist of there heads, tear them limb from little limb, I will make there death so painful they will wish that they were the Devils Spawn. They all probably are anyway."

"Wait, you want to KILL the Cullen's?" Jane called out, utterly shocked and I was a bit to say the least.

"What? The Cullen's, but who, and you wanted to know, so huh?" Her face held fear and confusion.

"We wanted to know why the Cullen's told you, and why they are gone. Why did they leave you Bella?" Caius said in curiosity.

"I-I don't know. They just, left. Fuckward told me he didn't fucking want me and shit so they left. But they are a bunch of fucking assholes anyway."

"Hmmmmm you do know they will need to be killed?" I asked her and she nodded, but then shook her head.

"The only way they are going to die is if I kill them with my own hands, but being human, I couldn't."

"Bella...... do you mind If I saw your thoughts?"

"Yes I do mind, very much! There MY thoughts." She said forcibly away from where I was reaching for her.

"Okay little Bella but I WILL see your thoughts one day."

"Whatever you think stupid brain dead ."

"Hmmmm..." Ass-wipe huh?? What a miraculous vampire she would be.....We could change her. We are already injecting her with hatred poison and making her a vampire and along with her already pent up anger we could have a weapon of mass destruction...... She would be a fabulous vampire....

"What are you thinking brother?" Caius asked and I smiled at him then towards Isabella

"I was thinking about little Isabella here being a part of our guard." Jane growled, Alec and gasped and everyone else just sat there.

"ARO ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!!" Jane bellowed out and glared a hole into I.

"Why yes Jane I am." I said unchanged and she growled the fiercest, scariest growl. She turned no glare at Isabella, but Isabella at there looking straight into Jane's eyes. Jane huffed and stomped angrily out of the room.

"Well, Isabella, what do you say about joining our little family?"

"Um.... this seems very, rushed, I haven't been in this place for more then 7 hours and I'm already being told its either death or well death..."

"Hmm I guess it is slightly rushed. Ill give you 3 day to make your choice Isabella and when those three day are up you must have your answer. There's no going back here Isabella."

"Its BELLA!" She yelled again and huffed.

"My apologies little Bella." I smiled and she glowered. "You have three days... make it worth your while. Your allowed to leave. Alec," I said towards him, as he was still held up "You are to watch little Bella. Make sure he eats, has clothes and makes her decision wisely."

"She cannot be a vampire Aro. Why damn her beautiful soul?"

"OH DEAR LORD! Whats with all of you and damning souls. Edward would agree with you Alec. He thinks hes a soulless monster. I guess he is, he is a bastard of course hes soulless but he was always afraid of changing me,. He was afraid I would lose my soul. WELL GUESS WHAT!? I don't CARE! Its MY soul, its MY life and everyone needs to know that maybe I want to damn my soul!!" She turned around on her heel and stomped out of the room like a tornado form Texas. Alec released himself by throwing Demetri unexpectedly and he ran quickly to little Bella's side.

"Well, well, little Isabella has a very interesting choice." I said and smiled at my brother and everyone else.

"I don't know why you do this brother. You torture everyone for no apparent reason." Caius said. He say this to me nearly every time and I say the exact same answer.

"I do it out of love Caius, I do it out of love."

I looked at the door Isabella left out of and saw her a a vampire in my mind. Outstandingly perfect.

**Edward's Point Of View:**

**(3 DAYS AFTER ARO AND BELLAS CONVO.)**

It still kills me. It still haunts me. Why did I ever do it? Why did I ever let her see what i truely was? Why did I let her see my love? Why?

Damnit how could I be so absurd? How could I of let go of my one hearts desire? My unfailing chance to show her love and I throw it away like a gum wrapper. Damnit how could I let her get away? My heart is being ripped. I failed to protect her. I failed my love. Now shes gone, dead, forever unbreathing.

I picked up my phone and dialed that number I would die to call.

"Hello, Vigrin Airlines, IM Laura, how may I help you?"

"One ticket to Italy. I need to see somebody deathly fast."

* * *

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH CAN ANYONE GUESS WHAT HAPPENED THERE?? Its quite easy if you think about it.

REVIEW SOON AND MY OTHER STORY WIL BE UPDATED SOON. PLEASE GO LOOK AT MY POLL! PLEEEEEEEEASE!!

TTYL EVERYONE

-Krissy OOOOXXXX :D 333


	4. Broken to Mended to Broken

Title: Angelo Di Nezzero

Writing By: Krissy

Paring: Edward/Bella

Rating: M (I dont know if there will be a lemon, Im only 13 after all)

Chapter Name: Broken to Mended to Broken

Words in Chapter: 8,611

Summary: After the Cullens left Bella the Volturi found out and took her to Volterra. They changed Bella and figured out she has many powers. Bella is now the 'Angel of Darkness' and is nothing but pure hate. What happens when the Cullens come to see the Angel of Darkness and Bella makes them prisoners in the Volturi Castle and drains them of their powers, almost like their human. Will Bella ever forgive them? Will Edward win back her love or will Alec hold it?

AN: READ AN AT BOTTOM. ENJOY!

**Isabella Volturi's Point of View:**

**One year it had been one year.**

**Flashback:**

**I was in my new big bedroom, thinking about what I wanted to happen to me. I knew already but the pros and cons needed to be weighed. I wouldn't be able to see my mom, my dad, or Phil. And Jacob, hes probably frantic trying to find me. All of Forks is probably trying to find me. My mom is probably already on a plane to Forks with Phil, shaking in her bones. My dad I bet has searches teams out and about. What if they find my friends? The weed, pot, alcohol, my friends will go to jail. My dad will figure out I was a criminal who took drugs. Everyone will be so disappointed in me. I sat up on my bed and but my hands over my eyes. I'm such a idiotic fool! But that is how I got my pain out. The pain that they created. Uhhhhh.**

**"Bella, Bella may I come in again?" Alec's sing song voice said through the door. I whispered out a 'yes' knowing he had heard. He walked in, without his Volturi outfit on, but with a crisp red tee shirt and dark blue jeans. I held in my moan of excitement. "Oh Bella, my sweet, why the tears?" He said in a quiet gentle voice as he came to my side.**

**"I'm horrible Alec. My parents are freaking out right now, I bet all of Forks probably is. My best friend, Jacob, is probably up to the heavens with worry and fear. My other friends may go to jail because of me! I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON!" I wailed out and crashed into his side. He picked me up and cradled me in his strong arms. He moved us back so his back was against the backboard of the bed. He made cooing and shushing sounds, telling me I wasn't anywhere near horrible, that it wasnt my fault.**

**"Then who's fault Alec? I was an idiot, I let my temper get the best of me to many times! I had a huge freak out on my dad, causing our house to be trashed and need 4,000 in repair, he also had to get 15 stitches, because I bit him. I had to be held down by 2 men and they weren't weak, but I still got away. I have the whole town worrying, my parents, my friends, my BEST friend. Oh god Jake's gonna kill me! He said for me not to go into the woods and I did, I went in, got high and drunk and now I'm stuck in here, and I have to choose whether I wanna die or well die. Alec, I'm scared, I'm nervous, I'm guilty, I'm angry!" I let a terrible sob rip through my throat, Alec pulled my tighter against his chest, this was a feeling I had felt before but was long gone now.**

**"Bella, baby, you aren't at fault. It could never be your fault. Is okay to get angry sweetie. Dont be scared, Ill be here every step, dont be nervous, although Ill always calm your fears, don't feel guilty it honestly is not your fault, and baby be angry. What the Cullens did to you was horrible, just so wrong and they will get their death and misery I promise. Sweetie just cry it out, Im here for you." He rocked me back and fourth as I sobbed. I sobbed for hours and hour, until it was the **

**next morning. 2 days left.**

**"I'm sorry" I said, "I shouldn't of done that, That's embarrassing." I then looked down and blushed and Alec chuckled.**

**"My sweet, its fine. Nothing to be embarrassed about. You needed a good long cry." I nodded and my stomach rumbled, my eyes started to shut and I yawned. "Would you like to eat or sleep first baby?" Alec asked me as he laid me on the bed and stroked my tear stained cheek.**

**"Eat." I said as my stomach rumbled on.**

**"Okay. Ill make you grilled cheese and bring chocolate milk, sound good?" I hummed in response and closed my eyes. I felt cool soft lips on my forehead and I smiled. I opened my eye and Alec was gone.**

**He was gone for awhile, 15 minutes had passed and he still wasn't back. There was a knock on my door. Hes back, I smiled and said that he could come in.**

**But it wasn't my Alec (my?), it was Jane.**

**"Hello Bella." She said, a glint in her red eyes. She walked over to the bed and sat down. Trust is not something that she has.**

**"Uh h-hi." I stammered out. Alec where are you?**

**"You seem tuckered out, why not sleep?" She asked, that glint shining.**

**"Y-you****r brother has gone to get me food and after I eat I will sleep then." I said lowly, I wasn't trusting her, not one bit. **

**"Hmmmm, that's why he was making grilled cheese. Well Bella let me get this straight for you. I don't like you, I will never like you. I hate you, your a little bitch who thinks she owns the place. Well guess what sweetie, life isn't all about you, and playing my brother like this isn't funny. Go burn in hell." She said and started walking out of the room leaving me in a fright. She stopped mid way and turned around a lopsided grin on her face. "Actually I can arrange that." She said and she pounced, disappearing until I felt her on me. I screamed loudly. I felt her nails ripping at my skin, her teeth sinking into me.**

**"Ahhhhh! Alec, help, help me! AHHH!" I screamed bloody murder, louder and louder.**

**"JANE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Alec's very angry voice rang through the room filled with my screams. He pulled her off me, her teeth taking a large bit of my skin. "Bella? Oh Bella love, its going to be okay." Just then Aro, Caius and Marcus rushed into the room. But they were all a blur. I cant see, I tried to say.**

**"Oh dear gosh. Caius get Jane out and punish her. Marcus we need stuff to clean the blood. Oh dear, Jane bit her." My arms, my neck, my legs started to burn.**

**I whimpered, then moaned. "Alec, it burns." I said and then... "AHHHHHHH IT BURNS, IT BURNS, AHHHHHHHHH!" I was on fire, the fire needed to be put out! "Stop it, the fire, the fire it burns! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, PUT IT OUT! AHHHH ALEC, HELP ME!" Alec looked at me with pain in his eyes and he kissed my forehead.**

**"Bella baby, calm down now love, the calmer you are the little less it hurts." I squirmed and wiggled and whimpered and screamed.**

**"It hurts!" I moaned out. I was being changed into a vampire. It hurt so, so, so much. Uhhhh. I felt myself get light headed and Alec and Aro called my name. It was like being in a tunnel, except I was heading towards the light, not away.**

**End of Flashback**

I was now a vampire, still plotting a way to kill the Cullen's without my father knowing. Yes I called Aro my father, after all I am the princess of Volterra, the princess of vampires. My family now consisted of Aro, my father, Marcus and Caius, my uncles, Jane, Felix and Demetri as my "siblings". Jane was now my best friend and still felt highly guilty of doing this to me. Heidi was my other best friend along with Chelsea. I never meet Aro's and Caius's wives, I heard they weren't pleasant people anyway. Everyone else either adored me or was petrified of me. Although I know one person who especially adores me.

Alec.

Alec and I were getting married today, he proposed after I was changed. Yes, the whole "I'll NEVER fall in love. Love is horrible!" thing was a bunch of nothing. I fell in love, more in love then I had been with Twitward. Alec is so sweet, and caring, showers me with love, presents and everything I could imagine.

"Bella! Come on you need your dress and make up on!" Chelsea bellowed out. She was my third brides maid, Jane being my maid on honour and Heidi my second bridesmaid. Chelsea and Heidi were going to wear a black halter, knee length dress, with a blue ribbon under the bust and Jane had the exact same but the dress was blue and the bow was black. Their hair was to be pinned up with little ringlets and a baby blue flower behind there right ears.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming, Chels." I said quietly. I came from my bedroom, 5 hours till my wedding to spare. We were having it in the hillsides of England, it was to be very sunny, many of my vampire friends were to show up.

"Hurry!" I quickly sped to Chelsea's room and there was herself, Heidi and Jane waiting all dolled up.

"Oh crap." I said and they smiled innocently and I was pushed into a chair. My hair was curled and rolled down my back. My hair was now a rich brown, not a boring, old, mud brown. It shined and in the sun it looked black with some reddish highlights.

My dress was my dream dress. It had a corset top, my bust area was grey with beads and rhinestones, under my bust was white with black lines, it also had rhinestones and a few beads and from then down it was dark and light grey and puffed out like a princess. It was all I could think about. No I didn't want traditional white, I wanted me and that's what I got.

"Okay, okay we HAVE to go now!" Heidi said and she rushed me up. With my dress on, my hair half up, half down and curled with a baby blue flower behind my right ear, my make up a grey and plum smokey eye, I was ready. I was ready to begin my life, as Mrs. Isabella Volturi.

**Carlisle Cullen's Point of view:**

One year. Such a hard long year since Ive seen my daughter Bella. I miss her so much, leaving her that day was so very hard. But now, shes gone. We let her die, what kind of a father am I? Edward had tried to run off to Volterra several times but we caught him in time. He wanted to die, joining Bella, and he had planned to beg for her forgiveness. Bella died from a bear attack, hey never fund her body, but the found a shred of the outfit she was wearing. Where she was attacked the found other bodies, the names of them were Amee, Lula, Travis, Michelle and

"Carlisle go get the mail right now!" Alice said as she bounded into my large antique looking office. I raised my eyebrow, "NOW!" I rushed down the stairs, Alice is scary while demanding. I checked inside our mail box to see 2 blue letters and a small black and white letter, with a red dot to seal it.

DAMNIT!

"Living room everyone." I said as I walked to sit in my light brown chair. My family piled in, including Edward. His face was blank, but the pain was in his eyes. He was dieing from the loss of Bella. "I have a letter." I showed them the envelope and the ladies gasped, besides Alice, who saw it, and the men, besides my self, gaped. This was a letter from the Volturi.

"It says, Hello Cullen Coven, so wonderful to know you are doing well. My brothers and I are having a huge get together next Saturday, an introduction ball! We have a new member of the Volturi we have been dieing to show off. Haha. Im sure you have heard, as the news have spread through many. My new friend, or daughter as I love to call her, is the new princess. I'm sure you all will love to meet her. It will be like you already new her before. But just to warn you, she can be a little on the tempered side. To I and my brothers, Jane, especially Alec and other Volturi members, she is an angel. So sweet, kind, funny, but to newcomers... She has very strong power, or powers I should say, and her rage can get very, very dangerous don't underestimate her. She can and will kill, but she will especially want to kill all of you. Have you guessed yet? I hope you have, but if you haven't, I'm sure you will soon. Anyways, my darling friends, It is this Saturday, here in Italy, all vampires will attend, I will allow your family to stay in the castle Carlisle, not that you would have a choice! I have rooms already set up, they will be... nearly comforting. 

Oh and one more thing... We know that a little human friend of yours knew about us. The key word being knew. 

Goodbye my friends, see you soon!

-Aro Volturi."

The room was silent, nobody breathed, nobody moved.

"Um." Alice hummed.

"He knew." Edward spoke brokenly. "He knew that she knew." His voice cracked like a male 13 year old's voice changing. His eyes grew wide and his face now showed immense pain. "He knew that my Bella knew! He killed her! It wasn't a bear attack, he killed her! HE KILLED MY ISABELLA!" Edward stood up at vampire speed, knocking over the dark colored chair. He represented a monster now, not that he ever could or would be, he was mad, scary looking and very dangerous.

"Edward, son, calm down. Yes he knew, but that doesn't mean he killed her." I said and stared into his eyes- rage filled, dark, cold, black eyes.

"CARLISLE HE KNEW, HE KNEW, HE KNEW! DAMMIT! I FAIL, I FAILED BELLA! WHAT DID SHE EVER SEE IN ME ANYWAYS?" Edward yelled and griped his head in his hands, pulling at his hair.

"Edward, sweetie, she saw what everyone sees. A beautiful, sweet, romantic, gentleman, who treated everyone with respect. He was caring, protective, and amazing. Please don't feel guilty. Its not your fault." Esme said as she pulled him into a tight embrace, Edward didn't struggle to get away.

"I got my Bella killed, by Aro. The so called man who has many vampires to his beck and call. Many vampires like Jane, that can cause immense, intense pain. Pain, inflicted on my Bella. No." Edward whimpered out. Esme shushed him and sat him down beside her. Edward head buried into her neck, her hands on the back of his head and rubbing up and down his back.

"My son, it wasn't your fault, not at all."

"If I wasn't a monster this wouldn't be a problem. If I had a heartbeat, we would be fine! We would be together." Edward wailed out.

"Actually you would be dead or super old." Emmett said. Everyone glared at him and Rose hit the back of his head. "Sorry." He grumbled and sent Edward an apologetic look.

To break the silence I spoke up, "I'm going to go book a flight. Since its Thursday, we will leave tomorrow morning. Go pack, Esme, love call the school for me." And I darted up the stairs after everyone in my family nodded.

4 hours later:

The flight was booked, we were leaving now, since sleeping isn't an option for us, leaving at 2am to take a 5am flight isnt a horror.

"Wait." Alice said as she put her 8th suitcase out of 10 in the back of Edwards Volvo. "Does anyone need to drink?" She said staring pointedly at Edward.

"I'm fine Alice." He garbled out and got into his car. She sighed and loaded her last suitcase and got into the backseat of his Volvo with Jasper. Rosalie was taking her BMW, with Emmett, I and Esme as well.

Esme came up to my side, leaning against me as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"He hasn't feed for 2 week. His eyes are pitch black, only little gold rims them." She said with worry lacing her angelic voice. I frowned and nodded in agreement.

"I know.. He needs to hunt and now." My son, is hurting himself. He doesn't deserve this pain.

"I DON'T NEED TO HUNT!" Edwards voice bellowed from his car.

"Yes you do Edward." Alice and Rose said in sync.

"I. DO NOT. NEED. TO. GO. HUNTING!" He said slowly but loudly and menacingly. Jasper and Emmett growled coming to there respective mates side.

Esme said as she walked up to his car, and poked her head into his rolled down window. Edward looked to see who it was and frowned. He knew that he couldn't deny Esme, everyone knew that. "Edward, baby, for me, please?" Esme pouted, her pout got her everywhere but she rarely used it. I thought she was adorable.

"Ah...Fine." Esme grinned and kissed his cheek, opening his door. "Ill be back in 30 minutes." He took of running.

"You better be so full that your eyes are peach and not gold!" Alice giggled out as we watched him go.

We all made conversation with each other. Emmett wasn't talking but more so staring at his wife's behind. Alice and Rose talking about the newest Gucci, or something, line. Jasper was thinking deeply and just now started talking to Emmett.

"Carlisle, our children are wonderful, aren't they?" Esme said as she stared at the four of them. She loved them so much, they were her little babies, older or not.

"They are quite amazing, dear." I said and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, we know were awesome!" Emmett and Alice said at the same time and high-fived each other. We chuckled and I kissed Esme pink lips, enjoying the moment very much until she frowned against mouth.

"What is the matter my love?" I said and pulled her closer to the house, farther away from the others hearing range.

"Its just, Edward and well Bella. My family would of been complete if we never left. I would have my 3 handsome sons, my 3 gorgeous daughters and my wonderful husband and everything and one would be happy. This family was impacted by Bella and shes... shes.." Esme broke into a tremble of sobs and collapsed in my arms. I gripped her tightly and shushed her quietly. My heart suddenly felt heavy. The image of my human heart running through my mind.

"I know, sweetie. I miss her too. She was a little spunky girl. Smart, beautiful, quirky, just perfect. Except for her clumsiness." We both chuckled, Esme's came out more like a struggle. Sniffle and cries still came from her and my heart hurt even more

"E-Edward is so-so, broken without her. He doesn't smile, laugh, fool around. Before Bella, he did all those things but a little more lifelessly and when he found her... Carlisle, it was fantastic! He laughed so freely, acted like a fool. He was happy, in love and now.."

"And now he's here and wants you to shut the fuck up." Esme and I twirled around and there was Edward, his face blank, but his now golden brown eyes were glaring at us. He stalked by us with clench fists and he got into his car, slamming the door loudly, the sound echoing off the trees.

"I guess we can go now." Jazz said as he got into the back of Edwards car, helping Alice first. She sent me an apologetic smile, knowing what we were talking about. I grimaced and got into Rosalie's car, Rose's stare landing on Esme and I, remorse controlled the gold. I sent her a look to knot start anything and sighed. I held onto Esme with all my might as she calmed down.

Well, Volterra were we come.

Damnit.

**Isabella Volturi's Point of View:**

**Day Of The Ball:**

I had now been married for 2 days, but my father, being the dumb-ass he is, decided we need to have my introduction ball 2 days after my wedding, so I kissed my dream honeymoon goodbye. I remember the hour long fight we had.

**"Father, why do we need this 2 days after I get MARRIED?" I yelled in absolute rage. "I want to go on my honeymoon around Africa then down to Mexico, not stuck here while many many vampires bow down to me!" My eyes were glowing a bright red. My power was kicking in. He is ruining my very well planned out honeymoon. Alec and I were suppose to go travel around Africa while it was having a full week of nearly no sun, and only clouds. Then we were to go down to Mexico where they would also have a week long overcast with little hints of sun. This was going to be perfect, and Aro had to ruin it. **

**"Bella, Darling. I'm so happy that you are getting married, and to a very wonderful man, but this party needs to happen on the Saturday, why not move your wedding?" He asked, raising his dark eyebrow.**

**"Why? I have already sent out invitations, everything is to arrive that day already, everything has been planned for awhile now! Aro you knew this!" I screamed, throwing my hands up high. I walked closer to were he was sitting at his desk, the steam rising from the floor. "Move. The. Party." I said slowly and viciously.**

**"Calm down now, my daughter. Don't let your powers over take you. I cannot move the party, thousands of Invitations have been set up, and preparations are already underway, you can always have your honeymoon after." We talked heatedly for the next 50 minutes until I growled, punched my fist through his desk, it setting flame, and I stalked out of there, madder then ever.**

"Time to get ready for the parttttttttttttty! It starts in 4 hours and many people have already arrived." Heidi said as she and Chelsea came into mine and Alec's room. She knocked my from my thoughts. My "seeing" seemed to be on the fritz. Aro was nearly going to be attacked, but I couldn't see by who. He is fine which is all that matters to me, but who was it? Whoever it is will get a wonderful beating for trying to hurt my father...

"Okay, fine. Wheres Jane?" I asked and fled to my huge closet with them at my side. I sat down at the huge vanity space I had, make up everywhere.

"She decided to get herself ready first, then when she comes back, Ill go and when I come back Heidi will go." Chelsea said as she plugged in the curling iron. Suddenly ever single piece of makeup I owned, which was thousands, was all around and Heidi was looking through them. Heidi was the go to person for make up. She could match make up with anything. Chelsea was the go to person for clothing. She was updated on all the trends, the latest colors, everything. And lastly, Jane was the one that you would go to for hair. She new all tricks to make the worlds best hairstyles. Together it was like a makeover dream team, and guess what? It actually wasn't horrible what they did to me. They made me look like me, and made me feel comfortable, unlike certain pixies I knew.

"Okay Bella your wearing this new dress I made last night!" Chelsea squealed, "go try it on, its in your dressing room." I walked across my huge closet to the little space I had to put on my clothes. There wrapped in protective case was my dress. I unzipped the case and gasped, it was exquisite.

"Chelsea, you made this, LAST night?" I said in awe. I heard her and Heidi giggle and she murmured yes. "Holy shit girl. Its amazing. When I get out of here I'm going to give you the worlds biggest hug." She laughed and I grinned and pulled out my dress.

When I got out of the room, Heidi and Chelsea stopped there conversation and gasped. Squealing filled the air.

"Bella, Its PERFECT on you! I am a genius!" Chelsea said as she hugged me. Heidi smiled and hugged me.

"You look stunning, Darling." I grinned and thanked her.

"Who's the hot piece of ass? I want some." I spun around and there was Jane, looking as gorgeous as ever. Her dress was a dark pink and was low. Her breasts looked fabulous. Weird? Maybe. Do I care? No, it was true. Under her bust were rhinestones of silvery grey and hints of white. It flowed from then on, in a fan type ridge form down to her little knees. Her hair was done up with a black headband and her eyes were her signature smokey eye, with the colors of dark pink, dusty red and black.

"You can have some, If I get some of that over there too." I said and winked at her. She laughed and hugged me.

"Chels, amazing job." She said a she hugged our two other friends. Chelsea thanked her and ran out of the room, but not before blowing us all kisses.

"Okay Bella. Time to do your hair and makeup." Jane said as she put me in the chair and spun me round. "No peeking in our minds Missy." She said sternly and I nodded smiling. Jane went to my hair and Heidi went to my eyes, using shades of blues, blacks and grays. 2 and a half hours later, They were done and Heidi was now leaving to go get ready. Chels fixed a few things on the dress, only to perfect it more. Chels also looked gorgeous in a flowing light grey dress. It was strapless and had flowers above the bust. Her hair was curled with a poof in the front. Her make up was a light grey color and her eyes were lined with charcoal eyeliner. Then of course Heidi came back giving everyone a run for there money. Her dress was a red and strapless, the corset part was a red then had darker red symmetrical lines.

"We look fucking amazing girls!" Heidi squealed and I laughed at her, nodding my head in agreement. We all hugged each other and I felt the love between us all. They were my sisters and I loved them.

I was suddenly pulled from my best friend and into a picture. I came back, my friends staring at me.

"The boys will be here in 15 seconds." I said, and smirked as they ran towards the vanity mirror checking everything over.

BAM BAM, the door shook with knocks exactly 15 seconds later

"Ladies, were waiting!" Demetri's strong voice rang through the door. I sighed and walked over to my bedroom door, my best friends following behind me. I opened the door to find Felix, Demetri, Benjamin and Alec waiting outside. All there jaws went slack as we stepped outside the door. Alec was the first to approach and immediately came to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I giggled and leaned up against him, melting against his hard chest.

"Damn, Bells, you look stunning. Actually stunning doesn't even cover it, my sweet." He said in his honey sickle voice and I drowned in it, like always. I ran my hand up and down his tuxedo clad chest and felt him shiver.

"Why thank you honey. You like very fine yourself." I reached up to kiss him and then looks at my friends. Demetri was fawning over Jane, Felix was staring longingly at Heidi as she went on about how amazing the party would be and Chels was lightly talking with Benjamin, as he also stared longingly at her. The guys were love sick and my friends knew it. I smiled at Alec and he smiled knowing what was going on. My friends were making these guys suffer with everyone ounce they could. I could see it, they were dying to date them. I chuckled and lifted up my mental shield.

It isnt nice to hurt the boy like this. You know they love you ladies. Just date them already!  I yelled at Chels, Heidi and Jane through my mind. I put back up the block so the couldn't answer me and turned back into Alec's arms.

"Well we should get going. It starts in minutes and everyone has arrived and is in the Main Ballroom. Shall we ladies?" Felix said, putting his arm out for Heidi to take. They guys did the same and we made our way over to the main ballroom.

Time to show the world me. I smiled and kissed my husbands cheek, causing him to smile and kiss my head. I giggled, feeling so loved by him and proudly walked to the ballroom. Lets just hope I can rein my temper tonight.

Hope, such a weird thing.

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen's Point of View:**

FEW HOURS BEFORE PARTY:

We had just arrived in Volterra, and arriving at the big castle type place were the Volturi lived. I see this party as pointless, Id rather much be at home. I really didnt want to associate with the Volturi, nobody in my family did. We were driving in a black limousine as Aro had set up that we would be picked up in it. The car was driven by a mental shield vampire who was associated with the Volturi, and he enjoyed it. I bet he is brained washed.

"Only minutes away. The only reason I'm kinda excited for this ball is because I can wear my new Valentino dress." Alice said form her spot beside Jasper. I gave her a look and she just rolled her eyes.

"Im not enjoying this." I replied, obviously annoyed. Alice huffed and looked at me again.

"Edward, why are you such a downer?" She asked sighing.

"Why? Because, you hyperactive pixie, we are going to be entering the Volturi's castle in a few minute to attend a ball, that's why! VOL-TUR-I!" Stupid annoying bi-

"Edward! Dont be rude to your sister. I personally am not excited but you can try and pretend to show some enthusiasm." Esme said scolding me. I looked down and quietly apologized to Alice who accepted it. I looked out the window and I think my unbeaten heart started beating again as I took in our surroundings. Beautiful green grass was everywhere, tall trees and beautiful flowers, just like _our _meadow. I hung my head low, wishing away the pain in my chest, the hole in my heart, but when I looked back up, in the middle of all the beauty was a humongous grey, evil looking castle. The castle just screamed "Death, stay away!". I looked to Carlisle who shrugged his shoulders and frowned knowing my thoughts. Why did we have to be here? Oh yeah, we were practically forced!

I sighed again and got out of the car that was now stopped inside a dark stone arch way. After me, my family filed out and we stood there. Our luggage was suddenly in front of us and the vampire who drove us stood there.

"I will show you to Aro." He said and started walking away. We quickly grabbed our luggage but the vampire told us to leave them, someone would be out very shortly to take them to our rooms. We nodded and followed him. We then entered the castle. The hallway we went down had a red carpet on the floor, dark grey walls and crystal chandeliers lighting the way.

"Gerald, seems you brought them here quickly, Aro will enjoy that." There stood Chelsea, Aro's personal guard. She smiled at us and nodded.

"Yes, Aro said he wanted them to have time to get ready after he talked to them." Said Gerald. Chelsea nodded again and motioned her hands forward.

"Don't keep him waiting you know how he is. And I have to get to Bella's room, she needs to get ready. Bye now." Chelsea then disappeared the scent of lavender left in the air. As we walked around, the place seemed to get almost homier, but this could never be my home. We all kept quiet until I hear Alice's voice in my head.

_Bella? Edward you don't think that its actually Bella do you? _She thought, a spark of happiness coming through. I growled the burning sensation in my heart becoming more noticeable.

"No Alice, it is not her. Dont try and get your hopes up." I said quickly to her, hoping no one else heard.

_Edward, Aro did say that he knew Bella. Doesn't mean he stopped knowing her. If she is here, he knew her and knows her, its a mind game. The letter also said something along the lines of "My new friend, or daughter as I love to call her, is the new princess. I'm sure you all will love to meet her. It will be like you already new her before. But just to warn you, she can be a little on the tempered side." Already knew her before. Edward, it HAS to be Bel-_

"Finish her name and I will kill you!" I growled loudly causing everyone but Gerald to stop and stare at me. Jasper growled back at me, taking Alice protectively into his arms. Before Carlisle could speak to me Gerald interrupted.

"Here is Aro's office." Gerald said and then left quickly.

"Come in, come in!" Aro's wispy, ancient voice bounded through the door. Carlisle looked at us, we nodded and he opened the mahogany door. The color of the door looked like her hair, not as beautiful though. The pain came back but I put on a blank face. As we walked inside Aro's office, I felt cold. The office was quite big, mahogany was the wood that made the desk, the shelves and the wooden floor. The walls were a light grey and so were the curtains. Books littered the shelves and papers were scattered along the desk. His chair was leather, a snowy white. It seemed so Aro. "Welcome, welcome! Its such a pleasure to see you all again! Carlisle your coven is looking as beautiful as ever. Sit down please." Aro insisted. We all sat down on the white couches. "Its wonderful to see you all got here on time, how have you all been?" Aro asked as he sat down in his chair. Carlisle cleared is throat and began to speak.

"We have been quite well." Carlisle then spoke about a few things that have happened in the past year.

"Amazing, Im glad you are all happy and well." He said happily, but then his eyes went hard and cold. "Now, what was this I heard about a human girl?" Everyone froze and eyes landed on me.

_Edward..._ They all thought.

"Yes, well." Esme started but Carlisle picked up.

"I shall not lie to you. There was a human girl, Bella..." He trailed off. Aro's eyes scrunched together and nodded.

"I'm glad you decided not to lie Carlisle. So this Bella... she was your mate Edward?" He said now looking at me. My heart burned more then possible, I looked down and nodded, not wanting him to see the pain in my eyes. "Don't hide my boy. I can feel the pain radiating off you and I don't even have your brothers power! Now, why oh why, did you tell her our secret, and then leave her? Didn't you realize the risk."Carlisle then started to answer but Aro looked at him, "Let Edward answer."

"She, Bella, I know that she would never tell a secret, especially one like that. Her heart was to pure. It still would be pure... if you hadn't killed her." Suddenly my heart burned... not with pain but with rage. I was sitting in a room with the one that ended my Bella, and I wasn't doing anything about it. Before my mind could register I was on my feet, the couch along with Esme and Carlisle knocked over, and I was growling like a lion. I crouched low, my families voices telling me to calm down sounded like whispers from the wind. I crouched lower, nearly in a squat, Aro looked unaffected. I growled louder, hands trying to grab my arms, I shook them off roughly. I took a step back and sprung, the being suddenly knocked back, by a hit of black light. I hissed it hurt, it felt like a few seconds of the pain I endured during my change. I shook my head from were I now laying on the floor, my family gaping at me. Aro chuckled and I looked around wondering what hit me. I glared then at the laughing Aro and sprung back up pouncing again only to be hit by the black light again.

"Young Edward, it seems that you've meet my daughter!" I raised my eyebrow, my eyes still glaring at the ancient man. "Edward, that is part of her power. She protects me. She doesn't need to be close to know that I am in danger. But she sees you now and I believe she isn't very happy. My daughter shall not be underestimated Edward... Margret!" Suddenly a black haired, 5'8 vampire came into the room, wearing the Volturi cloak, grey skinny jeans and heeled red ankle boots. Was this his daughter?

"Yes Master Aro." Her voice rang like chimes, but had a monotone. Obviously not his daughter.

"Please take the Cullen's to there respected rooms, in the East wing please. They only have 1 hour to get ready!" Aro proclaimed, Margret nodded and replied with a yes. She looked me dead in the eye and I could see the pain and un-wanting. She didn't want to be here.

"Follow me Cullen Coven." She said and started leaving the room. Emmett first, Rose after, Alice, Jazz, Esme, I and then Carlisle filed out.

"I shall see you later Cullen's. Edward, keep your temper at bay! You will regret trying to attack me later. YOUR ALL IN FOR A BIG SURPRISE!" Aro's laughed bellowed loudly as the door closed by its self, the laugh was one that you would think an evil scientist would have. The whole "Muahaha" package. It sent shivers up and down my spine.

We followed Margret up some stairs, passing other vampires. Many were dressed up, obviously waiting for the ball that was to begin in 4 hours time. Many of them also had that dead look, like Margret has, in there eyes. They were forced here because of there powers and they weren't enjoying it.

_They are the coven that drinks from animals! Man, how I would love to drink from animals. God never made me to kill humans. Innocent people. Why was I put in this horrid place God? I was only 14 and a half, I may be 137 now, but I'm still to young, so young. _A little bubbly type voice rang through my head. My eyes meet deep red ones and I smiled lightly at her. Her hair was a dark shiny brown and hung in waves, her skin was quite dark. A very beautiful brown, her cheeks were high and her eyes were wide, but sadly red. She smiled back, her 5'6 petite body, straightening up.

_You read minds? _She thought, I nodded confused. as we slowly passes her. _Its my power, or one of them. I can read minds as well and find peoples powers. I'm Amery, and you?_

_I'm Edward Cullen, its a pleasure Amery. _

_Yes it is. Are you here for the ball?_

_Yes. We came from Forks, Washington_

_Wow. It's a small world. I was changed in Forks. I lived in this green and white house. My father was the chief of police, his name was William. I miss Forks, but everyone was obsessed with the town gossip. Haha._

_Chief? Green and white house? What was the address? _

_Why?..._

_Just tell me please._

_11282 Maple Wood Drive, again why?_

_Bella... Amery, do you know a girl named Isabella Swan?_

_Yeah, that's who the ball is for. Bella Swan. Now tell me why!_

I then launched into my story of Bella. It felt great to get it off my chest, but it hurt so much.

_OH MY GOSH. Edward! ITS THE SAME BELLA, I'M SO SURE OF IT, SO SURE! You never told me what she looked like though..._

_Beautiful wavy mahogany hair. Pale porcelin skin, her face was heart shaped. She had the cutest button nose. She was 5'4 and her eyes were the most gorgeous shade of brown. Nothing compared to that color._

_Edward... It has to be Bella._

I wish...

_Aro killed her. Its not my Bella._

_But it is! I'm so sure... But if it is your Bella.._

_What? Tell me Amery._

_You shall see tonight. I have to get ready. I shall see you later Edward, save me a dance._

Then suddenly I couldn't hear her. I called her name out in my head but she wasn't there. I huffed in frustration mentally and then felt Jasper come into my mind.

_Are you okay Edward? Your emotions are everywhere. It went from curiosity, to wonder, to sadness, madness, scared, guilty, happiness then sorrow, and now frustration._

"Im fine Jasper." I whispered fastly, Esme, Carlisle and Alice looking at me in confusion. I shook it off and kept on walking. We had been walking for 5 minutes, couldn't we run?

"We are here." Margret said. "Alice, Jasper, your here, Esme, Carlisle, here, Emmett, Rose, here and Edward you're here. Have a good evening." She then walked away. As everyone then 3 hours later walked out of their rooms, dressed up, we started walking to the ball room. Esme was wearing a knee length green dress with her hair up in curls. Carlisle wore a grey suit with a green tie. Alice wore her Valentino, long strapless, rhinestone studded, light pink dress with her hair in curls at the bottom. Jazz, wore a white suit with a dark pink tie. Rosalie wore a low cut, long dress. It was firetruck red and her hair flowed down her back. Emmett wore a black suit and red tie. All three of the ladies wore black peep toe heels, but Esme's wrapped and tied around her ankles, well Rose's and Alice's were sling back. I was of course alone and wore a black suit with a blue tie. Em, Carlisle and I wore white button ups underneath were Jasper wore grey. I followed the quite happy couples down the stairs until I felt a hand intertwine with my own. It was Amery, her red eyes twinkled in the light. She looked more frozen in a 16 year old body then a 14 year old's. Her dark hair was now streaked with light red. her brown skin still glowed and her face held little makeup. She looked quite gorgeous of course. Her dress was short and blue. It was strapless and flowed elegantly.

"Hello again Amery." I said politley, squeezing her hand in comfort and confusion. My family turned to look at me and Amery, confusion and shock covering their faces.

"'Ello Edward, hello Cullen Coven. I'm Amery, Edward's new friend. Pleasure to meet you all." My family looked at me, then Amery and finally Esme spoke up.

"Hello Amery, Im E-"

"Esme. Yes I know you all, Edward explained. Now do you mind if I take Edward for just a second, he'll be down to meet you at the party in only a few minutes." She said the bubbles flowing from her voice. Esme and Carlisle looked at each other then me, and I nodded.

"Of course. Nice meeting you Amery." They walked away with Amery's last goodbye in their ears.

"Now is there a reason you wanted to talk to me?" I asked.

"Yes, first, holding your hand? Only a friend thing. Second I'm warning you now. The next 10 months will be horror for you and your family. I'm going to try and help you as much as I can, but it will be quite horrid and terrible for you all."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I was very confused to say the least

"I cannot tell you. But whatever you do, listen to them, don't piss them off." Amery kissed my cheek. "Save me a dance." And she disappeared.

What the hell? I walked from the hallway and down to wear I could hear music coming from. I opened the door and on the other side was the biggest room I had ever seen. Thousands upon thousands of red eyed vampires were in there, some dancing, most talking. I walked down the stairs, many other vampires following and I quickly sniffed out my family. They were sitting at our assigned table, one that was among hundreds. Before anyone could asks questions, Jane came up to the microphone. The microphone stood on a gold colored balcony. There were 3 tall chairs, obviously were Aro, Marcus and Caius would sit. There was also 2 other chairs, one seemed to be so beautifully carved it was made by a god.

"Everyone sit down." Her tinkling voice rang through, immediately vampires swarmed in many directions and in 10 seconds flat everyone was sitting in there assigned spot. "Thank you. Now please welcome your highnesses Aro, Marcus and Caius."

"Your highnesses? They are a royal pain in my ass." Rose said as soon as everyone started clapping.

"Hello my wonderful people! WELCOME!..." Aro proclaimed as his brothers sat down and he came to the microphone but I suddenly lost focus as I felt a pulse of electricity. Bella's electricity. Amery had to be right, but Alice to was right. I smile suddenly spread across my face.

Maybe tonight wouldn't be horrible.

"Edward you've been zoned out for 12 minutes, listen." Carlisle whispered in my ear shaking me from my wonderful thoughts.

"...Now I would love to introduce my daughter and son in law, Isabella and Alec Volturi!" The place went up in a roar and I saw her, my world felt...words cant describe my happiness, until I saw them kiss.

Every have your heart med then break within 3 seconds? Mine just did.

* * *

I hope this was edited properly. My beta's laptop crashed and she cant do it, so I had to. It was suppose to be up last night but then the compter crashed, and Ive been busy all day, so I am posting this now.

I would like to apologize for the very long wait. I know many of you have gotten impatient. Im truly sorry. I have to deal with three deaths as I have said and its taking a toll on me. Im so very sorry.

Amery and Edward will NOT fall in love or have anything close to it. Its a brother/ sister relationship. In the end Amery and the Cullens become quite close. I have plans for them.

Her name is pronounced A-Mar-E. Amery.

Bella's temper is coming now. Trust me, shes a firecracker waiting to be lit up :)

Sorry for the wait

Just wondering but can we get to 50 reviews? Try please!

-Krissy XXOO :F

Pics on Pro.

33333333333333333333333333

BTW IF YOU KNOW HOW TO MAKE A BANNER PM ME PLEASE! I WOULD LOVE A BANNER!


	5. Please Help Me

Hey everyone I know I havent update in a while (school and uhhhhh) but this isnt whats thats about.

I read this story awhile ago:

Edward saw Bella he fell in love and decided to wed her because of his Culture. But she was against it. I think the culture was something like Albany? Albanian? I searched those words up but I couldnt find anything.

So if you know anything about it, or think you know, Id REALLY appreciate if you would tell me, I enjoyed that story immensely!

Your chapter is in Process, ive re-written it numerous times. I need to get this chapter Precise! Im sorry for not Updating, Its getting there.

To all you Americans, I hear your Thanksgiving is coming up? (Im Canadian so..) So Happy Thanksgiving!

Please help me find this story!

-Krissy XXOO :F


	6. Read Please!

Heyy everyone. I know you want a chapter but I dont think i can do this any more. I LOVE the idea of this story,I just dont want to be the one written it.. Therefore, im puttingit up for adoption. If you want it send me a PM about where you may take it, and Ill see! Im sorry I wont be continuing it, but Im sure whoever wants it will do a FABULOUS job with it! I still have story ideas and Maybe Ill give a few out if someone really wants to write a story. So Just PM ill see what I can do! :)

-Karyssa :F


	7. This sucks

Hello again. Your all probably thinking "Just go away or give me a chapter" And for that I'm sorry! Well, Im still looking for someone to adopt this story! -_- Its more frustrating then you think it is. If anyone, ANYONE, at all thinks they may want it please PM me. Tell your friends and fellow Fanfiction Friends. I really want this story to go somewhere, and I cant do that.

To be honest, Im getting tired with Fanfiction. I cant seem to find what Im looking for any more. Ive either read them all or they have horrible grammar (Aka the whole : Sooo he was like "Britney u r such a qt!") Yea, I absolutely hate that, unless its one of those Facebook type stories, then its kinda okay.

So please help me with getting this story to a good Author! I have more stories I do want to write but I dont think Ill get to them. Heres what they are if you wanna take a look:

* * *

**Future Projects:**

**What to chose. Vampiric love or Robotic war?  
****  
About**: The Cullens are vamps trying to be human, by drinking animal blood. One day robots (the Autobots) from another planet come seeking their help to defeat the Volturi and Decepticons. Edward, the Cullens only mateless member, falls for Bella, the Autobot leaders daughter (she can change from car to human to robot), hard and VERY fast. So Bella now has a choice, her vampire love (who she may NEVER see again) or the robot war.  
**Transfromers/Twilight Crossover**  
**Edward / Bella**  
**Rated: T  
AN: Itll make more sense in the book.**

**If only I was 70 years younger.**

**About:** Edward Cullen has been in the hospital for a long time and has undergone many surgeries. One day a nurse named Isabella "Bella" Swan, comes in because she is replacing the old nurse. Bella and Edward grow closer. What happens when they find them selves falling for each other with **70 YEARS **of an age difference? Will Bella and Edward go on, or will they let each other go?  
**Twilight  
Edward / Bella  
Rated: T ( May become "M", but no lemons. Ew, as good looking as Edward will always be, just ew)**

* * *

**Title: Unknown of yet. **

**About: **Edward Masen is one of the worlds best actors. 13 movies in 2 years, over 500 million and only 23. Most elligible bachlor and everyone, man and women, want a piece. When Edward is doing an interview at a tv show in Toronto, Canada at night, suddenly, in front of 10,000 people, he is magically swept of the stage. He wakes up in a beautiful home in... AFRICA and to a very beautiful... vampire. The vampire, Bella, saw Edward in a movie and wanted him! No she isnt a fan, she is a hater and she wants to make his life hell. Soon Edward is her pet, only to find Bella runs a place where men and women become slaves or "pets" to masters and mistresses. When Edward finds himself falling for his mistress, the one who has whipped him more times then countable, how many times shall his heart rip?  
**Edward / Bella  
Twilight  
Rated: M, there will be lemons, this is why Im waiting, Im only 14 after all so.. Maybe...**

* * *

So yeah, if you like any of those, PM me and maybe Ill let you use them (But please dont just take this story without asking, Ill find it and Ill make sure its taken down)

This has kinda run on longer then I wanted it too...

Im sorry for all the AN's I just really want this story written out by someone with dedication to it.

Please think it over guys, tell your friends and the next time I post it will HOPEFULLY be about who's taking this story or one of my ideas for a story.

Thanks for keeping up with all my bullshit, I appreciate it! :D

-Krissy :F XXOOXXOOXXOO


	8. Help and The End

Im taking this story down. Nobody wanted it. Its all cool. It had a nice run, I just cant do it any more. Thanks for anyone that stood by me, and sent me nice PM's :)

I do have a question though. **WHICH I WOULD APPRECIATE IF YOU TRIED TO ANSWER! I**m a loser and forgot this stories name even though it was in my head... It was basically about how Edward and Bella are both kinda loners, kinda depressed, (I think) Edward goes to Bellas room and Bella has cookies?They spend the nights together...Anyways they fall in love and lately Ive been wanting to read it and I cant remember its name! It was one of the first FF's I read it it was so new that I didnt even have an account when I read it so I dont have it on my Favorites! If you know or think you know what its called I was totally appreciate if you told me! I reallllllllllllllllly would!

Anyways It is time for me to go. This story will be up for the next week if you still wanna read it, and hope that someone adopts it.

Please help me find this story or the author if you know! Haha, Maybe you're the author ;)

Thank you everyone for being there for me and maybe quite possibly I can get the nerve to write a different story.

Thanks again.

Much Love,

Krissy xoxo :F


	9. GOOD NEWS! Sorry again for the AN

Okay...I'm back...Im a bad person for leaving what, 5 AN's? Oh well. ANYWAYS1

I wouldnt be back without a good reason and this is a GOOD reason.

Someone wants the story! Last minute I was literally 5 mins away from deleting it..and what do I find? An inbox!

The author who wants it is "ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN". Ill be sending her everything by Saturday night. So make sure to check her account often to make sure the story is up!

I would like to thank you for putting up with all my BS. I'm really, truly sorry for all the AN's and randomly poping up in your inbox. Im sure you're annoyed by now! Its understandable. I would be to!

So check out "ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN" from now until whenever. She should have the stuff by Sat. Night.

Thank-you all again, this will probably be the last time you're ever hearing from me..Unless I put out another story..And if I do, It wont be left hanging. Cross my little heart!

-Krissy :F xxoo


End file.
